Reflections
by AHeartBornDark
Summary: When two 6th years look at their reflections in a certain mirror, they realize their deepest desires...each other. But what happens when they find out about the other? And what about other's reactions? DMHP slash, Read and Review!
1. The Mirror Of Erised

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! NO SUEAGE! Rated: PG-13 for mild swearing  
  
The Mirror Of Erised  
Draco's P.o.V.  
  
Silvery blonde hair fell into my eyes as I stared out one of the many windows in the corridor. It was so late, you would have probably called it early. It was pitch black outside, and only slightly brighter in the hall, on account of the torches hanging from the walls. I knew that Filch and Mrs. Norris were prowling..seeing as I should have been, if not sleeping, then at least in the Slytherin common room. I wasn't though. I had no regards to the rules, being a Malfoy. After all, my father had been thrown into Azkaban for breaking wizarding rules. Besides, it was my sixth year.  
  
My mother, not knowing that I was indeed going to break a few rules, had bought me an invisability cloak. I guessed at the time she bought it, she was trying to comfort me over the "loss" of my father. Little did she know, I had no feelings about the man..the man who I hated. So I used the cloak to sneak around the castle of a school that I attented. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
And that was just what I was doing. I made sure that I made no noise, as I was not about to let the old caretaker catch me and deduct points from Slytherin. I stopped every so often, to either look out the window into the darkness, or too laugh silently at the snoring portraits. I ran around the school, going up some of the stairs, and wandering into empty classrooms. I started to go up another flight of stairs, when suddenly it started to move. My eyes rolled as I whispered to myself.  
  
"Dammit..The moving staircases. You'd think that after six years I'd know which stairs moved..."  
  
I waited until the stairs stopped moving before running up them. They led right to an empty corridor, at the end of which was a large door that I had never seen before. When I went to open it however, it was locked. I sighed to myself before the notion of a LOCKED door hit me.  
  
"Gods I'm so slow tonight!" I laughed, taking my wand out of my pocket and pointing it at the door. "Alohomora!"  
  
Right as the words left my mouth, the lock clicked, and I opened the door. The light of the moon flooded the room through an open window. I sat on the edge of that window and thought.  
  
"Gods..what have I become?" I whispered to myself, "Always wishing HE was with me, that He was the one to protect me...Hah.." I laughed spitefully "Malfoy. The Frozen Heart. God Damn am I a good actor.."  
I stopped there, feeling those unwanted tears rolling down my face. I turned around to leave, considering there was no good in my crying, and there was nothing in the room anyway. But as I turned, something in the corner caught my eye. There was a mirror standing there. As I walked over to it, I saw that there was an inscription at the top, which I promptly read.  
  
"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohshi" I gasped in awe "The Mirror Of Erised!"  
  
I looked down into the mirror and watched the grey eyes staring back at me. Right as I started to turn away, as my reflection was of no great importance to me, the reflection began to change. I turned back and breathed in sharply. There were His eyes, staring straight back into mine. I whirled around so quickly that I almost fell over, but the room was the same as when I had entered it.  
  
I turned back to the mirror and stared back into those eyes. His eyes. I watched as he rested his head on my shoulder, his dark hair entwining with mine, and as he put his arms around my waist. I can't tell you how long I stood there, but when I finally snapped out of it, the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. I remembered what I had read about the mirror.  
  
"The Mirror of Erised shows nothing more or less than the deepest, most desparate desires of your heart. It gives you no truth or knowledge, only hope. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or have been driven mad, not knowing is what it shows is real or even possible."  
  
Another tear rolled down my face as I threw my cloak back over me and ran, all the way back to my common room, before anyone realized I was gone.  
  
A/N: Ok, that's the first Chapter. It's my first attempt at a DM/HP Fic, so please be nice o.o Read and Review PLEASE! o.o 


	2. Breakfast

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! NO SUEAGE! Rated: PG-13 for mild swearing  
  
HP/DM Remus/Sirius  
  
No Flames! You Knew this was a Slash, you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple.  
  
Breakfast  
Harry's P.o.V.  
  
I don't think I realized it at the moment, or even thought about it, but I stared at him that morning. Something wasn't right about him. Something that had been wrong for weeks. Those eyes didn't hold the same luster..Those lips lacked their usual smirk...That tongue didn't lash out with the same stinging words anymore. My heart ached to comfort him...or at least ask what was wrong...though something deep inside of me prevented it. Or maybe it was just the fact that I was in the Great Hall, surrounded by so many people.  
  
I slipped back off into that dream..that vision I had...of my parents..Would they accept my differences, would they accept me for who I was? I asked the pictures of them in the photo album that Hagrid had given me years ago...and they had nodded...so I knew that they would...And then there was the vision of Sirius..and Remus...Would they accept me? That question I had always known the answer to. They would accept that I was different...I mean..they were the same way...they were lovers...so of course they could accept it. It was something else that had me worried...Would they accept that it was Him I had fallen for? That it was Him I dreamt about every night?  
  
"Ron, 'Moine, I'll see you later...I want to be alone for a bit..." I said quietly, still staring at Him.  
  
"But you'll miss--" They both started, but I was already leaving, and they didn't bother to continue.  
  
My eyes never left him as I walked out of the Hall, but as soon as I was out of there, I ran as fast as I could, up the stairs, to the corridor, and the room itself, that I was sure that only Dumbledore and myself knew about. Finally I stopped running and panted, whispering "Alohomora," with my want pointed at the door. Funny though, the lock never clicked. The door was...open.  
  
"Strange...I know I locked the door the last time I was here..." I mused quietly.  
  
I shook off the suspicion, figuring that Dumbledore must have left it open for some reason. I walked in and looked briefly out the now familiar window out at the quidditch pitch. I shrugged, not wanting to think about practice, nor the game that I had later that day, and turned to the mirror, gently running my hand over the side of it.  
  
"Hello again, my dear friend." I whispered.  
  
I sighed and stared into my own emerald eyes, and then turned my gaze up to my unruly black hair, so much like my father's had been. I watched my reflection as it changed, his body appearing in front of mine, snuggling up to me..That beauty..it was so perfect. I slowly put my arms infront of me, as if hugging an invisible person.  
  
Tears rolled down my cheek as I watched my reflection lovingly hold him. He turned a bit, His eyes staring into mine, that silvery blonde hair fell so beautifully, so gracefully framing his face. That body was so lean and strong from playing Quidditch, though it was so insecure and needing protection..  
  
I shook out of it, Dumbledore's words from my first year about this mirror echoed in my head. I looked at my new watch, and found that I had a good half an hour before class would be over. I walked back up to the Gryffindor commons and up to my dormitory in silence. I crawled into bed, and after making sure that no one else was there, and after putting a silencing charm on my bed, I cried myself to sleep...wishing he was there in my arms.  
  
A/N: 2nd chapter typed. I have up through 5 written in my notebook, and if I'm not too lazy, they'll be typed before Saturday. Please be nice when Reviewing..I don't Like Flames... Read and Review PLEASE! o.o 


	3. Potions Class

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! NO SUEAGE! Rated: PG-13 for mild swearing..though eventually the rating may go up o.o  
  
HP/DM  
  
No Flames! You Knew this was a Slash, you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lillys-black-robes my-dark-matierials Goldengirl2 ciceronian AngelKitty me KraziKrysti CarlyHP and Angel_wit_an_attitude for reviewing!!!  
  
Yes, eventually it'll get spicier...im just writing it sort of slow at the moment...o.o..and im planning on typing/posting at least one chapter a day, so yeah, look back whenever for updates.  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
And...ON TO THE STORY! O.o  
  
Potions Class  
Draco's P.o.V.  
  
Gods he was so perfect. That dark black hair was so untidy..as always. Those bright, emerald green eyes were staring at Snape, pretending to pay attention. There was something else on his mind though. His beautiful face was slightly read, and his eyes were a bit swollen from crying...or that's what it looked like he had been doing. I watched his two best friends, Hermione and Ron, look at him worriedly....And I knew that after class, they would fawn over him, and make absolutely sure that he was alright. I wished with all my heart that I could be one of them, that I could be the one to make sure he was happy. I wished...  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! What Is the potion that I have been talking about all class, while you were clearly not paying attention?" Snape snapped, catching me staring at Harry..and throwing my dream out of my mind.  
  
He perked up. I grinned, knowing that he had once used it to turn into my two...well..more of side-kicks than best friends. Those two were too stupid to do anything right. And they wouldn't stand by me in the face of danger, I knew that much...  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I would like an answer sometime this millenia." Snape said, obviously getting impatient.  
  
"That, sir, Would be.." I paused as if I didn't know the answer, earning myself a look from Snape that seemed almost murderous. "The Polyjuice potion."  
  
"Correct." Snape looked so surprised that I had correctly guessed the answer when I had so obviously not been paying attention, that he immediately rewarded Slytherin with 10 extra points.  
  
I went back to studying him, re-memorizing each perfect detail about him. His perfect eyes, greener than emeralds, or leaves on a spring day..His perfect, pink lips for some reason breaking into a smile when I correctly guessed the answer..That perfect body..and the perfect way his black robes clung to all the right places. He was so perfect...but he didn't realize it. That, in my opinion, was his best quality. He was constantly glorified for his perfection, and for his accomplishments...his battles with Voldemort and so forth..And yet all he said was that everything he had done was pure luck...and he wasn't all that perfect.  
  
I turned my attention back to class just in time to hear: "20 inches of parchment on the properties of the Polyjuice Potion, due next class. You are dismissed!"  
  
I gathered my books, and carefully shoved them into my bag. I slung said bag over my shoulder and walked quickly out of the room..though I wanted nothing more than to just stay there and wait for Him. I actually did, though when I saw him, I started to walk away, off to my own common room. After taking a few steps however, I felt a hand on my arm, and heard that gorgeous voice that had grown so deep since our first year..  
  
"Good answer, Malfoy."  
  
I spun around as quickly as I could without falling flat on my face and stared into those eyes. His hand seemed to be burning on my arm, and for a few seconds, I couldn't even think of what to say. But before I could actually think of something good to say..  
"Don't touch me Potter. You're worse than MudBlood Granger and Weasle put together. Hell, you're worse than all mudbloods, along with muggles. How can you stand being near them? Maybe its because you lived with the muggles so long....Or maybe being around such...I don't even know what...people reminds you of your mother before she DIED."  
  
The pain, that pain that I had caused was so plainly visible in his eyes, that I myself almost cried. Without any reply, he turned on his heel and ran off. Hermione followed him, though Ron stayed behind for a moment, only to say  
  
"You F***ing bastard...You Bloody f***ing GIT! Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't make you better than he is. Doesn't make you any better than Moine or I either."  
  
He followed Hermione and Harry, leaving me to whisper helpless words of I love you in Harry's direction. Goyle and Crabbe laughed stupidly, like the bloody gits that they were.  
  
"Shut up you two. Go find something to shove in your bloody mouths before my fist finds its way there itself."  
  
They both shut up, and left, allowing me to run off to get changed for Quidditch myself...knowing where I would be going that night. I had to visit that mirror again..to tell him..even if only his reflection, how sorry I really was...and what my true feelings for him were.  
  
A/N: 3rd chapter typed. Woot...Ok, im still working on getting as many of these posted as I can...and ill probably get up to five posted by...er...Sunday maybe. Then you get to give me ideas! But you have to wait til I have five posted.  
  
Please be nice when Reviewing..I don't Like Flames...  
  
Read and Review PLEASE! o.o 


	4. Realization

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Don't sue me!!! Note the EMPTY bank account  
  
Rated: PG-13 for mild swearing..though eventually the rating may go up o.o  
  
HP/DM  
  
No Flames! You Knew this was a Slash, you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KraziKrysti and PunkZebra (laurie!) For reviewing!!!  
  
Ok, with the typing/posting at least one chapter a day, I ran into a problem when looking at my calendar. See, I forgot that on Fridays (except for today...as I had a different appointment today o.o) I have Tech from the time school gets out until 9, which greatly limits my time on the computer. Saturdays: Tech from 9 to 6. And I also realized that though I spend most of my time in school actually writing more chapters, I'm catching up to myself, and it may take a bit longer than a day...so yeah. I'd check back around once a week or so, but you can whenever you feel like it!!  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
And...to the chapter!!!!!!!  
  
Realizations  
Harry's P.o.V.  
  
I had finally stopped crying, though it was really late...maybe around midnight. The pain of hearing his insults had dulled to a mere sting, minimal enough for me to handle, though it still hurt. I climbed out of bed so slowly, so as not to wake Ron..as he had stayed with me, making sure I was alright before he had gone to bed...less than an hour before. I took my invisibility cloak out of my trunk and slung it over me, looking once in the mirror to make sure that I was covered before walking down to the common room and stepping quietly out of the portrait hole. I stopped for a minute when I heard the Pink Lady's sharp voice, angry that she had been awoken.  
  
"Who's there!" She snapped, looking around suspiciously.  
  
I said nothing, staying perfectly silent until she finally gave up and fell asleep. She began snoring quietly as I pulled out the Marauders Map and gently tapped it with my wand.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I whispered, almost silently.  
The map drew itself again, and I studied each dot, making sure it was were it was supposed to be. All the teachers were in their rooms, so after whispering "Mischief Managed," and putting the map in my pocket, I ran. I practically flew all the way to the room with the mirror. I went to the door, and tested it, very quietly turning the knob. It was unlocked again, which was strange. I could see Dumbledore leaving it unlocked once...but twice? That wasn't likely, no matter how mad people thought Dumbledore was. I shrugged it off, and went inside, immediately going to the window and staring at the moonlit pitch. The game seemed to be ages ago, and though we had beaten Slytherin, I wasn't happy. I banished the memories of the game from my mind, and suddenly heard a very familiar voice...  
  
"I swear, I didn't mean it...I could never mean something like that..Honestly, I didn't mean it..."  
  
I turned around and my eyes immediately widened at what I saw. It was Him, tears falling down his face and staining his pale, moonlit cheeks...and He was Apologizing. Of all the surprises in the world, I think that was the biggest. I slowly and silently crept up behind him and listened to him intently, and wondered who or what he was apologizing to.  
  
"Gods Harry...I honestly didn't mean it...Every insult was my trying to hide it...trying to stop myself from loving you...I would never mean anything like that...I love you, Harry..." He stopped, his own tears became too much for him to handle, and prevented him from continuing.  
  
My mouth dropped open in even greater surprise. Not only had he apologized, but he had apologized to..Me? My heart suddenly skipped a few beats..The boy..no..man I loved..loved me back. All the time I had thought he hated me, and there he was, having just unknowingly revealed his heart to me. I slid my cloak off before I wrapped my arms around him and smiled, a few tears rolling down my face. I quietly whispered in his perfect ear..  
  
"Shh...Draco, It's ok....I love you too...I always have.."  
  
He spun around, the tears still flowing down his beautiful, thin face before his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Harry!" He exclaimed as he looked into my eyes, the gray orbs full of disbelief. "You..Love me? Even..after.."  
  
"Yes, throughout pain, humiliation, and tears, I still loved you. Nothing could ever make me change that. It's something that had to happen sooner or later." I gently brushed his tears away with my calloused thumbs and kissed him softly. Through that kiss, I showed him the true extent in which I loved him, that I would never leave him..that he was my heart and soul. When he actually kissed back, my heart almost burst..because I knew he loved me back with the same force that I loved him.  
  
"Dray.." I whispered softly in his ear again, "I must be the happiest man in the world...Because all I see in this mirror is Your reflection and mine. And you know that Erised shows us our deepest desires.."  
  
He smiled and turned back to the mirror slowly. His eyes closed as tears of happiness flowed down his face again. I hugged him a bit tighter and smiled back as I waited for him to speak.  
  
"I love you Harry...more than anything..." He said between breaths, "You just filled the gigantic hole inside of me by holding me." He stared at the mirror for a bit as tears still flowed. Then He began speaking again. "Our reflections...You with your arms around me...and me leaning against you...It's just like my first time at this mirror...only...this time its real.."  
  
"I love you too Dray...And I always will...no matter what happens.." I kissed him again, knowing there was no reason to ask, but wanting to anyway. "Draco, Will you go out with me?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around my neck and smiled so widely. The same as my not needing to ask, there was no need for him to respond...But he did anyway.  
  
"You didn't even have to ask me that Harry!" He laughed, "Of course I'll go out with you!"  
  
I felt the tears of joy as they fell down my face and I took him in my arms and swung him around. I carefully carried him over to the window and sat on the sill. I made sure Dray was settled on my lap before I leaned back against the edge of the window. He was mine now...And I was His...My Dragon...My Beautiful Dragon was in my arms at last. I thought that was the best feeling anyone could ever have...having the one that they loved snuggling up to them in the middle of the night... Dray gently rested his head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him, holding him there. We stayed in that same position for a long time..how long I don't know...But I finally looked at my watch and sighed...It was almost four thirty in the morning.  
  
"Dray baby..." I whispered softly as I stroked his back gently.  
  
"Yeah? What's wrong?" He responded as he sat up looking and sounding very nervous.  
  
"We're gonna have to go back to our houses soon...People are going to be waking up..." I sighed, closing my eyes briefly. "The Daily Prophet and not to mention the rest of the world is going to have a field day when they find out about this. I can see it now: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Turns Gay. Beware."  
  
"Harry, does it honestly matter what they say about you? Let them think and say what they want. You've dealt with worse things. You've lived through the entire school being convinced that you were Voldemort's heir. You survived so many battles with him. You dealt with the world thinking you were crazy...you've dealt with death...You can take people making fun of you for being gay."  
  
I stared deep into his gorgeous gray eyes, watching his every move for a bit. I saw truly how little he cared about the thoughts and actions of others. I kissed him again and held him close for a bit longer before I carefully got up.  
  
"Thank you Dray...but we have to go...people are going to wake up..."  
He nodded and both of us picked up our cloaks, tossing them over our shoulders. I gently took his hand and we walked slowly out of the room. I paused for a minute to lock the door, and then we continued to the main hall. We kissed one more time before we parted, and we whispered words of I love you, and I'll see you later. He threw his cloak over him and disappeared. I did the same and made sure that my cloak covered me, making me invisible to the naked eye. I ran back up to the Gryffindor commons and up to the dormitories..where I promptly snuck into bed and pretended to be asleep. And no one knew that I had been gone.  
  
A/n: Jeez, that was a long chapter. How do you like the fic so far? It gets better...I think....I realize that I'm going a bit slow...but that's because if I go faster, there'll be fewer chapters, and not as much suspense! Or something to that effect....  
  
Anyway, Read and Review please, but no flames, cuz I don't like them! Lol. And on to the typing of more chapters...must catch up to myself... o.o 


	5. Learning

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Don't sue me!!! Note the EMPTY bank account  
  
Rated: PG-13 for mild swearing..though eventually the rating may go up o.o  
  
HP/DM  
  
HG/RW  
  
No Flames! You Knew this was a Slash, you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple.  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
And...to the chapter!!!!!!!  
  
Learning Ron's P.o.V.  
  
Harry had been acting very weird lately. That's all there was too it. He was weird. He had been acting melancholy all term, and then suddenly he had changed and acted cheerful...too cheerful for even himself to be acting.. I honestly wondered whether someone had put a cheering charm on him, that's how bad it was. But when the cheeriness didn't wear off, I knew something was up. He even smiled when that bloody git Malfoy got any answer right in ANY class.  
  
'Moine must have known something was wrong too. She wouldn't stop giving both him and I incredulous looks, and she acted as though I knew what was going on. I thought that she may have guessed that I had something to do with it...but I didn't. I watched Harry all day, and waited to see if the cheeriness wore off. Of course, it didn't, so after classes I gave Hermione a hug and a soft kiss.  
  
"Hermione, sweetheart, I'm going to go and find out what's up with Harry. I'll come back and tell you later, I promise."  
  
"Alright.." She whispered, "Don't get him angry with you though. And don't push him to tell you. If he doesn't want to, just let it alone."  
  
"Don't worry, Love. I'll be careful. And I'll get it out of him. He's my best friend, he tells me everything. I love you, Moine."  
  
She smiled that smile that had caused me to fall in love with her in the first place. "I love you too, Ron. Good luck with Harry.."  
  
I followed Harry up to the boy's dormitories and jumped over a few trunks to get to my bed, which at the time had been next to his. He didn't even acknowledge me as I sat there, staring at him with one eyebrow raised, A trait I had learned from my sister. Harry just lay there on his bed, completely silent as he stared at the ceiling. I wondered what, or who he was thinking so intently about, and laughed at the possibilities. Even my laugh didn't get his attention though, and I decided to use the approach of actually talking to him.  
  
"Hey Harry." I said, in my normal volume, which normally would have grabbed his attention. Then, however, it did absolutely nothing. Not even the blink of an eye. He just stared at the ceiling, smiling.  
  
"Harry!" I said a bit louder, though it still did nothing.  
  
"HARRY!" I yelled as I smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Huh?" He finally sat up and looked around frantically before he realized that it had just been me. "Oh, hey Ron! What's up?" His voice was too perky for my liking. He had never been that happy.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," I began, going about this the same way I always did..which was the blunt approach. "You were all depressed all term, and I don't blame you, but then suddenly this morning, you're dead tired, but you're happy as a unicorn. You were even pleased when that damn bloody git Malfoy got the answ--"  
  
He interrupted, looking right at me, his eyes full of something that I hadn't seen there before. "Don't call him a bloody git. His name is Draco." He stared at me, as though he couldn't believe that I had called Malfoy a git.  
  
"Now I know something is up." I stated, proud that I had actually caught on to something. "He's your greatest enemy. He insulted your mum..and he said that you were worse than "Mudblood Granger" and "Weasel" put together. Since when did you stop hating him?" I stared back at him, wondering with all my heart and mind what had gotten to him, though I stayed quiet and waited for an answer.  
  
"Ron.." He started talking slowly, and I listened harder..as I knew that this was important. "You can't tell anyone this. Not even Hermione. I know that she's your girlfriend, but I want to be the one to tell her." He looked at me, his eyes so desperate. He was begging me. All I could do was nod and promise that I'd let him tell Moine. I stared at him intently, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Ok..." He began again, even more slowly than before, looking down a bit. "First off...I'm gay..."  
  
"WHAT?!" I couldn't help but yell. My best friend, who had crushes on the prettiest girls in the school..and who all the girls fawned over...was...Gay? When I looked back at Harry, e was looking at me with tears in his eyes. I gave him a small hug to reassure him.  
"Hey, Don't cry. I accept it, it just may take a bit of getting used to, y'know? I'm used to you having crushes on girls, like Cho, or Pavarati."  
  
He smiled and resumed talking, brushing the saline tears out of his eyes. "Well..I'm Gay...and I'm in love with Draco....and he's my boyfriend." He took a deep breathe, as though trying to shield himself from an attack.  
  
"M-malf- Draco Malfoy?" I asked. I was surprised, but then as I thought back on the days events, I realized that it should have been so obvious to me. I shook my head and realized that again, I had just played the part of the ignorant best friend. But...my once-enemy was now...my..best friend's man? I shrugged and laughed, "That's wicked, Harry. I'm glad you have someone. But just to let you know, if he ever hurts you, he is going to die. I will strangle him with my own hands."  
  
He smiled so widely I swore his face would crack from being stretched so far. "Ron, you're the best friend any guy could ever have." He laughed a bit, "Hey, I'm gonna go warn Draco about you're threat. And don't forget, I want to be the one to tell Moine!" He ran off down the stairs, grabbing his invisibility cloak as he almost tripped over his own shoes on the way.  
  
I shook my head and laughed, walking down the stairs to sit with Hermione. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her one the forehead gently.  
  
"Hey babe." I whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"Hey. Did you find out what was wrong? He tore out of here and went off somewhere just a second ago..."  
  
I sighed and laughed again as I remembered Harry's graceful near falling down the stairs. "Yeah, but he wants to tell you." I got up and picked her up, and started walking to the portrait hole. " Come on, gorgeous, we're off to the kitchen. See if Dobby will get us a butterbeer or three."  
  
She smiled and nodded, snuggling up to me as I carried her off to the kitchen in search of that deranged elf with the clothing obsession.  
  
A/n: Ok, I THINK this one was shorter...it was when I first wrote it in my notebook. I have two more chapters to actually type before I'm going to start taking suggestions from you loverly reviewers.  
  
Read and Review please! And remember: No FlAmEs! 


	6. Perfect

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Don't sue me!!! Note the EMPTY bank account  
  
Rated: PG-13 for mild swearing..though eventually the rating may go up o.o  
  
HP/DM  
  
HG/RW  
  
No Flames! You Knew this was a Slash, you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple...Though..if you don't like Slashage...Why'd you click here in the first place?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Kenjibaby (for reviewing ch. 5) and KraziKrysti for reviewing!  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
And...to the chapter!!!!!!  
  
Perfect  
  
Draco's P.o.V.  
  
Harry must have run all the way to the library to find me, because he had been completely out of breath when he burst through the door. He ran over to me and gave me a hug, and he smiled. I tilted my head and laughed at how adorable he was acting.  
  
"Whatever are you so happy about, Harry?" I asked as I laughed quietly.  
  
His smile widened and he looked up into my eyes "I told Ron...and he's ok with it! He's a bit shocked...but can you blame him? He just found out that his best friend is gay..But he's ok with it!"  
  
I kissed him softly and laughed again, nodding at his logic, and his understanding of Ron's shocked tone. "That's great Harry! Who else have you told? Hermione? Or is Ron gonna do that for you?" I asked as I remembered that Granger was going out with Weasley.  
"No," He began his smile still shining at me, "I'm going to tell her, I asked Ron to let me. I'm gonna wait until tomorrow though, because I think that she and Ron are going out somewhere tonight, so they won't be in the common room. Plus, I wanted to see you, I missed you, you know?"  
  
I nodded slowly. I knew exactly how he felt. I mean, I hadn't seen him out of classes since four thirty that morning. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and kissed him, thinking that there was no one around. We were in the back corner of the Library, after all.  
  
"And," He continued as he broke the kiss. "Ron said to tell you that if you ever hurt me, or insult me or..anything else that could potentially hurt me, He'll kill you. And He's got Hermione too, so she'll probably hex you..She's got plenty of tricks up her sleeve."  
  
I laughed and nodded "I bet she does. She and Ginny both, with their hexes, charms, and other spells. You're so lucky to have them...They love you like a brother..and so does Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. They would give their lives for you. Any of my so called "friends" or "Admirers" would be long gone before you could say 'Quidditch' if I ever needed them..and You're so gorgeous t-"  
  
He cut me off with a soft kiss and then smiled at me again. He moved closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder, his arms around me as he kissed my neck. "I'm not gorgeous. And you don't need anyone who won't always be there. Those people aren't worth your friendship. They aren't worth anything. And besides, you forget that now you have me..And I'll always be here, no matter what. I love you."  
  
I smiled softly and kissed him gently. He leaned into the kiss and kissed back, which caused my heart to swell with happiness. We were together. We loved each other. We were kissing and holding each other...Everything was perfect. Except for one thing...  
  
I looked up, and there...looking around the bookcase were two eyes staring at us. I figured it must have been Creevy or one of the other 3rd years, considering all they did was follow Harry around. I thought nothing of it, seeing as they're 3rd years...they wouldn't care...  
  
Or would they..?  
  
A/n: Woot! Cliff hanger!!! ish thing. I'm sorry its so short, it was short in my notebook too, but I added some stuff to try and make it longer! But its still short .  
  
Review please! Go ahead and Flame, I don't care, I can delete them if I get flames. 


	7. All Hell Breaks Loose

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Don't sue me!!! Note the EMPTY bank account  
  
Rated: PG-13 for swearing, and discrimination against gays..though eventually the rating may go up o.o  
  
HP/DM (Or DM/HP, whatever o.o)  
  
No Flames! You Knew this was a Slash, you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple...Though..if you don't like Slashage...Why'd you click here in the first place?  
  
Thanks to: No one, cuz I posted this before anyone could review! O.o  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
And...to the chapter!!!!!!  
  
All Hell Breaks Loose  
  
Harry's P.o.V.  
  
I hadn't seen Hermione yet that morning, do I guessed that she had already gone down to breakfast. I left a note for Ron, who was still sound asleep, telling him to meet Moine and I downstairs when he woke up and got dressed, and then went down to the Great Hall. I found Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, just as I had suspected, and I sat down next to her.  
  
"Morning Moine." I said, smiling at her.  
  
"Morning Harry. So, What was it that Ron wouldn't tell me, that had to do with why you've been acting so strangely lately?" She laughed and tilted her head.  
  
Before I could tell her anything, though, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Pansy?"  
  
Moine immediately turned to face the other girl. I saw the hatred flashing in Hermione's eyes as she addressed the larger girl. "Pansy, get out of here. Go back to your table. Harry didn't do anything to your precious Malfoy, so get."  
  
"Oh yes he did.." Pansy hissed as the glare in her eyes turned murderous. Her voice raised to a shrill screech that the entire school, or at least the whole hall could hear. "HE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!"  
  
My heart nearly stopped and I felt all of the color drain from my face. Across the hall, I could see Dray look up from his plate sharply. He started to get up and come over as I looked back at Pansy.  
  
"Please don't tell the whole school.."  
  
Pansy laughed. It was a horrible high-pitched, shrieking cackle. "Ohh.." She taunted, " Ickle Harry Potter is afraid of the whole school finding out that HE IS A FUCKING FAGGOT!" She screamed. She pointed her wand at me, and before I could get my own out and disarm her, she yelled "CRUCIO!"  
  
I screamed in pain, the feeling of white-hot knives ripping through my body. The scar on my forehead burned so intensly that I thought my head would split open. My eyes rolled back into my skull as I screamed from the pain. The pain continued, and I could hear her horrible cackle, worse than fingernails on a chalkboard. And then suddenly it stopped. The pain, the laughter, just stopped. I slowly opened my eyes, and realized that I had fallen on the floor. Draco had disarmed Pansy and had shoved her away from me. He knelt down next to me and pulled me into his lap, rocking back and forth very gently.  
  
"Harry!" He cried as tears and worry filled his beautiful gray eyes. "Are you alright? You screamed so loud...and you fell over...I'm so sorry I didn't get over here sooner..."  
  
"It's..ok..Dray" I gasped. I remained shaking, the remembrance of the pain still fresh in my mind. Behind Draco, teachers rushed forward to grab Pansy and prevent her from causing anymore damage. The girl screamed again, re-announcing her hatred, her jealousy towards me.  
  
"YOU FAGGOTS! Fucking Fag Potter stole my boyfriend Draco! My sister caught them making out in the Library!"  
  
Draco's head whipped around and glared at her. "I was never you're boyfriend. I would never date anyone with the likes of you. I hate you, Pansy. And I always have! Besides, I'm gay. Why the HELL would I ever go out with you?"  
  
Pansy's face went completely into shock for a minute, and then she yelled" YOUR FATHER HAS BEEN SENT AN OWL TELLING HIM OF THIS! AS HAS YOUR MOTHER!"  
  
The color drained from Draco's face as well when he heard this. And almost as if to prove Pansy's point, At that moment, the doors of the Great Hall slammed open, and Narcissa Malfoy stormed in, screaming "Where is my FAGGOT son and his FAGGOT boyfriend Potter?!"  
  
Draco shielded me, turning so that I was facing away from his mother to protect me. Before Narcissa could do anything, Professor Dumbledore stood up and shouted "STUPIFY!"  
  
As Mrs. Malfoy fell to the ground, stunned, Dumbledore turned to Draco and spoke in a much gentler tone towards him. "Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you should take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. We shall take care of Ms. Parkinson and your mother here."  
  
Dray nodded and stood up with me in his arms. He carried me out of the hall, glaring at everyone, as if daring them to say something. No one spoke, though as he carried me to the wing, and as Ron, who had come down in time to see me be hit with one of the unforgivable curses, and Moine jumped up and ran after us, Each and every person backed away, staying as far away from us as they possibly could.  
  
Draco carried me all he way up to the hospital wing and gently lay me on the bed. He sat next to me and whispered "I love you Harry...I'm so sorry about all of this..." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out in the bed, with his hand gently stroking my hair.  
  
A/n: Let it be known that every diss towards gays in this story is completely only part of the story. In no way do I really mean them, and as a matter of fact, I get incredibly defensive when any of said comments are spoken anywhere near me, considering that most of my friends are in fact gay or bi, including myself. (In the Bi sense..o.o)  
  
Ok, this was short too, but now everyone knows, and all hell hath broken loose. Now that I've typed every chapter that I had written in my notebook, It's time for you people to give suggestions!  
  
What should happen next? Its up to you guys, unless I decide to just write more. Anything can happen, whatever you want. Just..not sex yet. I'm waiting til their 7th year or later for that o.o  
  
Make your suggestions via review, or email me!!  
  
Thanks! 


	8. When People Hate

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! EXCEPT FOR PANSY'S SISTER! Don't sue me!!! Note the EMPTY bank account  
  
Rated: PG-13 for swearing, and discrimination against gays..though eventually the rating may go up o.o  
  
HP/DM (Or DM/HP, whatever o.o)  
  
No Flames! You Knew this was a Slash, you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple...Though..if you don't like Slashage...Why'd you click here in the first place?  
  
Thanks to: My reviewers...And my boy for being my number one fan ^____^ (or so he says...o.o)  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
And...to the chapter!!!!!!  
  
When People Hate Draco's P.o.V.  
  
I stayed with Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the night. We talked for a long time, and though we had only been going out for a little while, it felt as though I had been with him forever. I learned everything I could about him, and he everything about me before he grew tired and fell asleep. I stayed awake, and studied his perfect features again. I watched his toned chest rise up and down slowly, with that steady rhythm of sleep. I ran my hand gently through his raven black hair as I thought about how much I loved him...and how much I hated my mother, Pansy, and her little sister for doing this to him..to us. I thought, also, about how the school would ultimately react...and these thoughts stayed with me until I surrendered to my dreams.  
  
Throughout the night, my dreams took the shape of the day's events, playing over and over again in my mind. Each time it played, the scene before me grew worse. Some times I was in the body of another student, watching Pansy, and then looking to my own body...which was...laughing. Laughing as Harry was tortured. Another vision was me, though in Harry's body. Watching my own body get up and start over, but not getting there fast enough to prevent Pansy from preforming the Cruciatus Curse. I heard my own scream escape my lips as the blinding pain shot through my body...  
  
And then I awoke with a start. My arms were numb from using then as a pillow while sleeping. I looked up and Harry was awake, smiling sadly down at me. His beautiful eyes held the pain of the curse, and as footsteps approached the wing, one could see the fear and paranoia well up inside of him. As the door opened, we both gave a sigh of relief. It was only Dumbledore. I listened to him intently as he began to speak, as did Harry.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Your mother has been sent to Azkaban for a week or two, depending on how long the Minister decides she should stay. Ms. Parkinson has been taken by Aurors and-"  
  
Dumbledore was cut off by the slamming of the door. Cornelius Fudge ran in, carrying the Daily Prophet. The headline read in bold letters "DEATH EATER IN TRAINING EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS, GIVEN LIFELONG SENTENCE IN AZKABAN!!! More on page 3."  
  
"So, Training Death Eaters, are you, Albus?" Fudge said with a sneer.  
  
"Cornelius, I had nothing to do with Ms. Parkinson's performance of the Cruciatus Curse, and I will have you know, that not only has she been taken care of by myself in person. I will have nothing to do with the support of Death Eaters or, for that matter, Voldemort himself."  
  
Fudge snarled, upset that he had no proof that Dumbledore was training DE's, and stormed off, throwing the paper onto the floor on his way out. Dumbledore nodded in the direction of Fudge and shook his head, apologizing without words for his behavior.  
  
"As I was saying. Ms. Parkinson's wand has been snapped, and she will spend the rest of her years in Azkaban prison for the use of an unforgivable curse. And if you have any problems with either of your houses, now that Ms. Parkinson has forced you out of the closet, you can come to me and I'll help you. Now, Are you both well enough to go back to your houses?"  
  
Harry and I both nodded slowly. Dumbledore smiled and continued. "Then off you go. And Mr. Malfoy..be prepared for an owl from your father...you know they are allowed to send letters and such."  
  
I nodded and thanked him as Harry climbed out of the bed. I took his hand and the two of us walked down to the middle of the school...or the part directly between both of our houses. I hugged Harry so tightly that I think I almost choked him, and tears filled my eyes.  
  
"Gods baby, I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop her from-"  
  
He cut me off with a soft kiss as he often did when I tried to apologize for something, and then he gave his reasons for cutting me off.  
  
"Dray, its ok. It's not your fault that she got me before you could get over to me. I saw you trying to get to me, don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later tonight, ok?"  
  
I nodded and kissed him back ever so softly before parting my lips and gently running my tongue over his lips. I pulled back before we advanced any further and whispered words of I love you to him before turning and walking off to Slytherin. I walked slowly, looking at each portrait on my way there. As soon as I got down to my house and whispered the password, I realized that I should never have left the Hospital Wing.  
  
Staring..ok, more of glaring at me was every single Slytherin student, their eyes murderous. I immediately turned to run, but Crabbe and Goyle, my two former "henchmen" grabbed my shoulders and threw me back onto the ground. One of the others conjured up magical ropes and bound me so tightly that I couldn't move, no matter how much I struggled.  
  
"You fucking FAGGOT" Pansy's younger sister Bianca yelled. "You got my fucking sister thrown in AZKABAN! She's NEVER coming back! I may be heir to my family...BUT YOU'RE A FUCKING FAG!"  
  
"Bianca.."I began, though I was cut off by Marcus Flint casting the silencing charm on me. I tried to scream for help, but the charm worked too well.  
  
"Shut up you Faggot," Bianca warned. When I didn't stop screaming, or at least trying, she cried out, "CRUCIO!"  
  
The blinding pain that I had felt in my nightmares came back, the force multiplied by ten times. My eyes rolled back into my head as I screamed. The sound of Bianca's horrid laughter mingled with my screams, along with more shouts of derogatory terms...and more shouts of Crucio. The horrible pain didn't stop, nor did my screams or their shouts of laughter until I couldn't take it anymore and I passed out cold.  
  
I woke up in the Hospital Wing for the second time in two days. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't, as I began shaking so badly that I fell backwards. When I looked around, I realized that I was surrounded by Snape, Dumbledore..and Harry. Harry took my shaking hand very gently in his, and I almost smiled, but then I remembered the pain, and frowned instead.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Tell us what happened!" Snape ordered, "I will not tolerate behavior such as those responsible for this in my house!"  
  
Dumbledore tried as well, though with a slightly softer approach, to get me to talk. "Mr. Malfoy..Draco, You were found on the floor of your common rooms, unconscious and shaking. You must tell us what happened, and who did this to you."  
  
I opened my mouth and tried to tell them, but the only thing that escaped my lips were strangled sobs. Tears ran down the sides of my face as I thought of nothing but the pain, and the horrible words shouted at me.  
  
Harry moved to sit on the bed and pulled me into his arms. He held me close, gently brushing the tears away from my face with the tips of his fingers as his other hand ran gently through my hair.  
  
"Please Dray...Please tell me what happened...Who did this to you?" His quiet voice begged me to talk, but the only thing that he heard was the sobs that wracked my body. I tried so hard to control the tears, to stop them from flowing so I would not be perceived as weak..but nothing I could do would halt the drops of saline from falling.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, letting go of needing the attackers names as he spoke. "Draco, you will be given your own room, away from the Slytherins, and Harry will be allowed to stay with you. You can do whatever you like, so long as nothing of a..sexual...manner occurs. The door will only be able to be opened with a password, of which only the two of you and myself will know, understood?"  
  
I nodded and buried my face in Harry's shoulder. Harry kept his arms around me as he listened and watched Dumbledore conjure up a map showing us where my new room would be located.  
  
"The entrance is behind a portrait of the Weird Sisters. Your password is Skellington, and only the three of us will be allowed in. And Draco, when you are ready, you can always come to me to tell me who did this to you, and what exactly took place. Your things are already in your room and Harry can take you there now if you wish."  
  
I nodded again and Harry thanked Dumbledore before he picked me up off of the bed. He carried me so gently and so carefully down to my new room, the whole time whispering that everything would be ok, and that he would protect me. We got down to the room in around five minutes and as the portrait swung open, Harry brought me in. He lay me down on the bed and sat next to me, his hand running through my hair again.  
  
"Dray, why wouldn't you tell them? They could get expelled, and never bother us again!" He whispered.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry Harry..I ...just can't..." I whispered apologetically, the tears finally beginning to slow a bit. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
He lay down next to me and after pulling the blankets over us, wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Shh...Dray sweetie, don't apologize. It's ok..As soon as you're ready, you can tell me, and if you don't want to tell Dumbledore, you don't have to." He kissed my forehead softly and hugged me close again.  
  
I nodded slowly as I snuggled closer to him. My eyes drooped in exhaustion as he began to sing in his sweet tenor voice, singing the song "I knew I loved You Before I Met You," by a muggle band known as Savage Garden. The last thing I heard before I gave in to exhaustion was Harry whispering softly to me.  
  
"I knew I loved you before I met you, Draco. And from now until the end of forever, I will always love you..."  
  
A/n: Another Chapter typed! W00t! Now...to write the others! O.o Oh Gods this is gonna take a while...o.o 


	9. Oh my God

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! EXCEPT FOR PANSY'S SISTER! Don't sue me!!! Note the EMPTY bank account  
  
Rated: PG-13 for swearing, and discrimination against gays..though eventually the rating may go up o.o  
  
HP/DM (Or DM/HP, whatever o.o)  
  
RW/HG  
  
If you want to flame me, go ahead. I don't care anymore. *nods*  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
And any derogatory terms towards gays or any other minority are simply for the effect of the story. I myself am Bi, and so are almost all of my friends, so the terms are in no way the way I feel towards said minorities.  
  
And...to the chapter!!!!!!  
  
Oh my God...  
  
Hermoine's P.o.V.  
  
I was so glad when Harry finally came to me and was going to tell me what was up with him. I knew it was serious if he had kept it from both Ron and me for that long. And then Pansy came over and announced to the whole school that He was gay...and was with Malfoy. By the look in Harry's eyes when she said this, and the way he looked at me after that, I knew that's what he had been planning to tell me. And then that bitch cast that curse on him, making him scream in pain like that...  
  
Of course, Draco came to his rescue. I had been to paralyzed with the mixture of fear and shock that my best friend was gay to do anything. I accepted it immediately, I mean, its not like he had a choice in the matter, and I wasn't one of those girls to obsess over him. I loved him yes, but as a brother. Ron was my boyfriend, and I loved him more than anything. Draco carried Harry to the hospital wing and I ran after him, Ron right behind me.  
  
We stayed there for a bit, and then went back to the common room..There was really no need for us in the wing anymore. Ron sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap. He gently played with my hair as he talked to me.  
  
"So, you found out, huh?" He asked.  
  
"What, that Harry's gay? And with Malfoy, of all people? Yeah." I replied.  
  
He smiled softly and kissed my neck, "And what's your opinion on the matter, Love?"  
  
I smiled back, "I accept it, of course. He didn't have a choice whether or not to be gay, now did he? And if he loves that little ferret, well, I bless them both, and I hope they're happy together. God knows Harry deserves to be happy after last summer..."  
  
Ron nodded and sighed. "Draco got attacked last night in the commons. My guess, the homophobic Slytherins. He was tied up, unconscious and shaking when they found him. And he wouldn't tell who it was. He's been given his own room, somewhere near here, I think..and that's where Harry is. He's allowed to stay there for a while to make sure Draco's alright."  
  
"He got attacked?!" I exclaimed, in utter shock, "Both of them have been attacked for what they are. Why can't people just see past their being gay and see the real Harry, and..the Draco that he loves?"  
  
Ron kissed me softly and looked into my eyes. "Because their stupid. No one wants to see differences. It scares them. Now you, my beautiful Hermione Granger, should go to bed. It's getting late."  
  
I laughed as I kissed him back, Alright my handsome Ron Weasley, but only so long as you go to bed too. And maybe we'll see Harry tomorrow so I can again tell him that I accept him."  
  
Ron nodded and we both got up. He kissed me again before we both went upstairs to bed. I couldn't sleep though, so I sat on the window ledge and stared out at the sky, lit up by the waning moon. The full had been just a day or two ago...when the werewolves stalked the school and The boys had managed to get attacked. I sighed and crawled back into bed, disgusted at those who would harm people for the sole reason of their sexuality. I finally fell asleep..dreaming of the horrors that had passed, and possibly would come again.  
  
A/n: Ok, it's a short chapter, I know, but deal with it! Lol, I'll have a longer one up soon.  
  
And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, not only did I get severe writers block, but I also got grounded for something I didn't do. :-/ But I used my boredom to get a new chapter up! Yay? O.o 


	10. Please Accept this

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! EXCEPT FOR PANSY'S SISTER! Don't sue me!!! Note the EMPTY bank account  
  
Rated: PG-13 for swearing, and discrimination against gays..though eventually the rating may go up o.o  
  
HP/DM (Or DM/HP, whatever o.o)  
  
If you want to flame me, go ahead. I don't care anymore. *nods*  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
And any derogatory terms towards gays or any other minority are simply for the effect of the story. I myself am Bi, and so are almost all of my friends, so the terms are in no way the way I feel towards said minorities.  
  
And...to the chapter!!!!!!  
  
Please Accept this...  
  
Harry's P.o.V.  
  
It had been a few months, the cold winter passed, and every free moment I had was spent with Draco. There had been no reports of Voldemort, which in an odd way, worried and relieved me at the same time. There had been many reports in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler that I was gay, but thankfully, Remus didn't read either of them. He had been re-instated as DADA teacher in the middle of the year, and still hadn't learned of my "difference," as he was locked up in the shrieking shack that day...It had been the full moon..  
  
Anyway, it was spring, finally, and Dray and I had been walking around the grounds together, enjoying the odd warmth, and feeling the cool breezes that occasionally drifted by. We had already gotten out of classes for the day, so we were enjoying also, our free time.  
  
Draco had suddenly run ahead of me, and disappeared behind a group of trees next to the lake. I laughed and ran after him, though, when I got to the lake, he was no where to be seen. I walked around, and was roughly pulled down into his lap as he laughed. He had been sitting down, leaning against one of the trees, completely hidden from my view.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't fair! You were sitting down!" I whined jokingly.  
  
"Well you weren't even looking, so there." He kissed me softly and smiled.  
  
I kissed him back and closed my eyes, gently tracing my tongue along his lips. He moaned quietly and I pulled away, not wanting to go any further than that while we were outside in public. I turned around and sat between his legs, leaning back against him, my head resting just below his. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled, holding me close to him as he protected me.  
  
We sat like that for a few hours, whispering "I love you" to each other and just talking about random things that had happened in class, and stuff that had happened with Ron and Hermione, and the new rumors that were springing up, one of them, which I'm sure was started up by Lavender, was that Draco was a Veela. When I told Dray that he just laughed.  
  
"I'm a Veela? Not quite, I'm afraid. Not immortally strong nor beautiful. Definitely puts a damper on any chances of my being one of them."  
  
I turned my head and kissed him, "But you are immortally strong and beautiful.." I whispered. I started to say something else, but I was cut off by a voice so familiar...a voice that I didn't want to hear right then.  
  
"Harry?!" Remus exclaimed, walking over to Draco and me. "What are you doing?! You!" He pointed at Draco, "Let go of him! Now!"  
  
Dray did as Remus told him to, and Lupin ran over and pulled me away from him.  
  
"Harry! Are you ok? You were just held captive and near raped by the son of the most powerful death eater!" Remus fussed.  
  
I looked over to Dray, seeing the obvious hurt that filled his eyes. He looked away and I looked back to Remus. "Professor Lupin, I wasn't nearly raped, and I wasn't held captive..." I slowed down a bit, knowing I had to explain. "I...Remus, I'm gay..and Draco's my boyfriend...And he isn't going to be a death eater, he doesn't want to. He want's to help the order when we get out of school."  
  
Remus let go of my shoulders. "What?" he asked as I went back to sit with my dragon, "You're gay? And with HIM?"  
  
"Yes Professor Lupin, I am. And I'm not planning on leaving him either." I stopped for a second before continuing.. "Please accept this...Please Remus..."  
  
He smiled and sat next to me on the grass. "Harry, of course I'll accept it. I myself am gay, you know that...And I loved your godfather, who was also gay. But...because of what happened last year....I haven't found another man and never will. But Harry, did you HAVE to chose him?" He pointed to Draco, the sadness that had filled his eyes when he had talked about Sirius vanished, and he looked at me with exasperation.  
  
"YES I did. I love him." I answered, and I turned and kissed Draco softly, feeling his arms go around me as I proved to Remus just how much I loved my beautiful Dray.  
  
"Well...Alright....but if he does anything to you, he will be as good as any death eater. And the only good death eater, is a dead one."  
  
Draco nodded and spoke for the first time since Remus had arrived. "Sir, I promise, I will never hurt him, and if anything I do ever causes him pain, I can assure you that there will be no need for you to kill me, as I will kill myself first."  
  
Remus smiled and nodded before he walked off, leaving us in peace to stare at the lake again. I looked up at Draco and whispered. "Would you really kill yourself if you hurt me, Dray?"  
  
He looked back down at me and kissed my forehead. "Yes, Harry, I would. I never want to hurt you...EVER..."  
I looked back out at the lake and smiled. "I love you Draco Malfoy."  
He smiled, hugging me a bit tighter. "I love you too, Harry Potter."  
  
A/n: Wheeeee.....I know, slight OoTP spoiler, but not directly!! o.o Moving on, any suggestions, questions, flames, review it! ^___^ Thanks!!!  
  
Oh, and If anyone has the Lyrics to Graduation by Vitamin C, can you email them to me? I want to work on another songfic o.o 


	11. Why?

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! EXCEPT FOR PANSY'S SISTER! Don't sue me!!! Note the EMPTY bank account  
  
Rated: PG-13 for swearing, and discrimination against gays..though eventually the rating may go up o.o  
  
HP/DM (Or DM/HP, whatever o.o)  
  
If you want to flame me, go ahead. I don't care anymore. *nods*  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
And any derogatory terms towards gays or any other minority are simply for the effect of the story. I myself am Bi, and so are almost all of my friends, so the terms are in no way the way I feel towards said minorities.  
  
And...to the chapter!!!!!!  
  
Why..  
  
Draco's P.o.V.  
  
Things had been getting so much worse. The names the pair of us were called...along with the threats we recieved..It was almost unbearable. Granted it was mainly the Slytherins, but some of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had joined in. Having my own room helped alot..and Harry was there everyday. We didn't do anything serious, just the normal stuff teenagers would do.  
  
But lately...Harry had been acting really weird. He had been almost drifting. I wondered why..because c'mon, his two best friends accepted it, and his godfathers partner was fine with it. Granted there was a lot of people that didn't..mainly those people who had been obsessed with him..and there was still the prospect of whether the rest of the Weasly's would understand, and the same with everyone else.  
  
It had been a few weeks of Harry's odd behavior..I was getting seriously worried about him, so I called him up to my room. When he came, I looked at him, my head slightly tilted.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry? You haven't been yourself at all lately." I asked.  
  
He just shrugged and sat on the bed. "Have you noticed things getting worse lately?"  
  
I nodded and sat behind him, my arms around his shoulders. "Of course I have..But I'm trying not to let it bother me. If they know it bothers me, it will just get worse, don't you think?"  
"Can't get any worse than it already is." He shook my arms off of him, which scared me. "Nothing could get worse. Voldemort is getting closer, We're being made fun of, my own FAMILY..or the closest I have to one, may not even accept me. NOTHING could make this worse."  
  
I jumped when he yelled, shaking silently. I tried to put my arms around him again, only to have him push me away. "Harry...Things aren't going to get worse, they're going to get better. I promise. This will all stop."  
  
He just shook his head. I saw that there was something in his eyes. Something he wasn't planning on telling me. Payback for not telling him who had hurt me, I guessed. "No, Draco. Things will stay like this. People are too stupid to realize that things are changing. Everyone changes. EveryTHING changes. We have changed too. I'm sorry Draco."  
  
At first I didn't understand what he meant. "Harry, we haven't changed at all. We still love each other, we're still the same Harry and Draco...I love you.."  
  
But I understood as soon as he didn't say I love you back. What he said instead was. "No Draco. We have changed. Everything has changed. I'm sorry. We're over. Through.. Maybe now all this will stop. We won't be tormented anymore." And he walked out, Leaving me alone.  
  
I still couldn't believe it. Harry had..dumped me? Over what a few people thought of us? I fell backwards onto the bed and rolled over onto my stomach..and cried. There was nothing left to do but cry. The one person left to love me, had gone.  
  
All I could say...was.. "Why..."  
  
Over the next month I changed. I knew it when it happened, and I didn't do anything to stop it. I was back to the old Malfoy. Nothing was left of me but my last name. My clothes went from green's and blue's to all black. I started wearing black eyeliner and lipstick. The darkness of my accessories contrasted so greatly with my pale skin and my almost white- blonde hair. And I stayed that way for a long time...  
  
A/N: I know, BAD Harry for leaving Dray! And Bad Midnyte for making him. Stuff gets better! I promise!!! And for now:  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Felize Navidad  
  
Mele Kalikimaka  
  
Happy Chanukka  
  
Happy Kwanza Happy Ramadan  
  
happy whatever other holiday you celebrate!  
  
~*~*Midnyte*~*~ 


	12. Forgive Me

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! EXCEPT FOR PANSY'S SISTER! Don't sue me!!! Note the EMPTY bank account  
  
Rated: PG-13 for swearing, and discrimination against gays..though eventually the rating may go up o.o  
  
HP/DM (Or DM/HP, whatever o.o)  
  
If you want to flame me, go ahead. I don't care anymore. *nods*  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
And any derogatory terms towards gays or any other minority are simply for the effect of the story. I myself am Bi, and so are almost all of my friends, so the terms are in no way the way I feel towards said minorities.  
  
And...to the chapter!!!!!!  
  
Forgive Me  
  
Harry's P.o.V.  
  
At the time, I wasn't truely sorry for leaving him at all. I wanted everything to go away. He did change during what was left of the school year, and I didn't see him at all over the holiday. The holiday did, however seem longer, and though I was with the Weasly's and the Order, It was the most lonely of all. I had no one that I could fall back on. No one to say "I love you" to.  
  
Finally, that dreadfully long holiday, Ron, Hermione, and I all returned to Hogwarts. We sat at our table, as always..and for some reason I saved the seat next to me. I suppose I was hoping that maybe he'd have forgotten about our breakup and would sit with me. He didn't however, and it shocked me when I saw him.  
  
There he was, that silvery, white-blonde hair shining in the candle- lit hall, his pale features even more pale than they had been at the end of last year. His clothes were, if possible, darker, and he had marked his face as Brandon Lee had done in The Crow. Granted, this Draco was sexy, but it was also scary. I could see marks on his wrist..scars, it seemed, that I knew hadn't been there before.  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered to Ron, who in turn turned and whispered what she said, to me.  
  
"What happened to him..? He sure has changed...go talk to him."  
  
"No, Ron. You and Mione both know that we're not on speaking terms anymore."  
  
I saw them both sag down, accepting defeat. They realized that when I wanted to talk to Dray..I would. Neither of them said anything more on the subject of him that day. And they left me alone. I avoided the subject of Him until the last class of the day, when I couldn't any longer. The class was potions. He was in that class.  
  
I sat next to Hermione, who was closer to Draco than Ron was. I watched him, seeing what he did. He sat there, not paying the slightest bit of attention to Snape. He was playing with a muggle lighter...and a very small dagger. He was running the dagger over his wrists, just enough to make them bleed slightly before he moved to a new spot.  
  
I knew then that I had to talk to him. But I couldn't show that to Ron or Hermione. I turned my attention back to Snape. I listened throughout his lecture, and his introduction of the newest student in our class. A new Gryffindor, named Derrek Talylorn. Snape had Derrek give a small introduction of himself to the class.  
  
Derrek went to the front of the room and smiled. "Hey. My name's Derrek..um..I'm from The United States...I just moved to London over the holiday...and...Sorry Girls...I'm gay."  
  
Those last words caused me to look up. I stared at Derrek, and he smiled at me. It was a smile I recognized. Draco had given me that same smile when I realized that I liked him. I shook off the shock, and waited until the end of class. When the bell rang, I grabbed my things and walked out into the corridor.  
  
Derrek walked out and smiled at me again. "So you're the famous Harry Potter, who alerted the ministry that Lord Voldemort is back among us, ey? That's wicked cool. I want you to know that I never thought you were insane..just kinda cute-"  
  
Just as he said that, Draco walked out. I turned back to Derrek for a minute. "Derrek, I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I ran after Draco, making sure he didn't see me following him. He went all the way back to his room and closed the portrait behind him. I waited a bit before I whispered the password and climbed in.  
  
Everything was different from when I had last been there. The whole room was dark, mainly black, though there were shades of dark reds and blues as well. Draco was sitting, not noticing me, on the bed in the corner of the room, playing with the dagger just as he had been doing in class. I snuck up behind him and gently pulled the dagger from his hands.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" I whispered, tossing the dagger away.  
  
He shuddered when I touched him, as if he was afraid I was going to hurt him again. "Why are you here. You have Derrek now. Go snog him." He let a single tear fall from his eye, causing some of his makeup to run.  
I immediately wrapped my arms around him, pulling him towards me, and holding him in my lap. I tilted my head to the side and whispered almost silently into his ear.  
  
"I don't want Derrek. All these months, throughout the holiday..I've wanted you back. You're all I ever wanted, all I will ever want. If these people can't deal with it, screw them, we don't need them. I realized that over the summer...When I was missing you something awful." I gently took his bleeding wrist and kissed the blood away, holding my sweet dragon in my arms. "Please Forgive Me, Draco Malfoy. I'd do anything to have you back."  
  
He turned to me, more tears falling down, smearing the rest of his makeup. "I...You hurt me so badly...I turned to cutting myself to get the pain to leave. I couldn't handle being all alone anymore...Why did you hurt me like that?"  
  
I sighed, not truely knowing what to say. I didn't know what made me leave him. Maybe it was the stress...I sighed again and looked into those grey eyes. "I honestly don't know...Maybe it was the stress of knowing something that no one else save Dumbledore knows...and the added stress of what people called us ...I Don't know...But I realize now that I should have just told you...instead of keeping all of it to myself."  
  
Dray wrapped his arms around me and held on to me as though he would never again let go. " I forgive you, Harry. I love you..and I always have." He wiped his own tears away, smearing the makeup across his face. "Please tell me what it is that only you and Dumbledore know..."  
  
I was quiet for a minute or two before I answered. "I had to be the one to kill Voldemort. He wouldn't be permanently gone if I hadn't killed him. And if I hadn't...He'd have killed me. That was what was in the prophecy that he was after, and the prophecy was the weapon...That is what had me so worried. He didn't know the prophecy.. But I do."  
  
Draco's eyes filled with worry. "I will stay by you through every battle, Harry. No matter where you are, in some form or another, I will be by your side." He fell silent for a while, and then resumed speaking. "Remember when I was tied up and found unconscious in the Slytherin common room?" He paused, waiting for my nod. When it came, he began again. "Well...it was Bianca, Pansy's sister..along with my entire year...including Crabbe and Goyle...I wouldn't tell you because I couldn't let myself seem as weak as I knew I was..." More tears streamed down his face, though I could tell that he was relieved to finally let that out.  
  
I held him close, and whispered in his ear "Draco Malfoy...Will you go out with me again? And I swear...this time I will never leave."  
  
He looked up and smiled through his tears. "Yes, I will." He kissed me softly, and we lay down on the bed together until we both fell asleep, ecstatic to be in each others arms again.  
  
A/N: See!! I told you it would get better! And dun-dun-dun...a new character with a crush on Harry? What's gonna happen? What Will Derrek do to win Harry? What will Draco do to keep his love? Tune in next time for the next chapter in..REFLECTIONS  
  
oh, the alternative of this chapter is Here:  
  
www .   
  
^____^  
  
~*~*Midnyte*~*~ 


	13. I Will Get Him

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! EXCEPT FOR PANSY'S SISTER! Don't sue me!!! Note the EMPTY bank account  
  
Rated: PG-13 for swearing, and discrimination against gays..though eventually the rating may go up o.o  
  
HP/DM (Or DM/HP, whatever o.o)  
  
If you want to flame me, go ahead. I don't care anymore. *nods*  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
And any derogatory terms towards gays or any other minority are simply for the effect of the story. I myself am Bi, and so are almost all of my friends, so the terms are in no way the way I feel towards said minorities.  
  
And...to the chapter!!!!!!  
  
I Will Get Him  
  
Derrek's P.o.V.  
  
Well, That had been interesting. I had let the famous Harry Potter..the same that was famous around the world, The Boy who lived..I had let him know I liked him. And when that fucking freak had come out and gone off, Harry chased after him like a mad-man. Why he would ever want anyone like that I don't know..But I thought I'd work my magic on him.  
  
That girl, Harry's friend had heard what I said to him, and talked to me as we walked. "I'm sorry...Derrek? Harry's Drays. Always will be."  
  
"Hm.." I muttered to myself. "Well..Miss. If he likes freaks like that, then so be it. But may I ask why?"  
  
She had laughed at me then. "Because they are hopelessly in love, and broke up last year, and it's about damn time that they got back together. Look, Don't fuck with their heads. Let them be."  
  
I had nodded, agreeing with her, though inside..I was laughing. And my fingers, were crossed behind my back for good measure. I would do whatever it took for him to get rid of that..that gothic dragon.  
  
Later that night, after dinner, I sat in the dormitories. I was thinking about ways to split them up. I didn't honestly want to hurt either of them..not really. I just wanted Harry. Ever since I was young, and realized that I liked men in the way that men like women, I knew that he was the one I wanted. Back then I thought I had no chance..I mean hell, I lived in America, across the ocean from him. But now..I was in the very same school as him. I would get him...  
  
And then that redhead came in. He stood next to me, watching me for a while before I responded.  
  
"And you are staring at me because...?"  
  
"I'm watching you, because I know what you're thinking. Let me tell you now Derrek, if you do anything to split them up again, I will personally take that chance to beat the living shyte out of you." He snarled.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Shyte eh? What, don't have the balls to say shit? I won't split them up, I promise." Again the fingers crossed. "He commin up tonight?"  
  
Now it was him who laughed. "After he ran off like that? He won't be back for a few days. Let alone tonight."  
  
I rolled my eyes and he went off to bed. I stayed there awake, plotting some more. I really didn't want them hurt, but if I had to, I would. I wasn't going to stop at anything until I had that boy. I plotted long into the night before I decided that he really wasn't coming up. I lay down, and drifted to sleep, a smile upon my lips as my plotting continued in my dreams.  
  
A/n: Whee, half-evil half-sweet Derrek. Whee....I'll type another chappie soon!!!! ^^  
  
~*~*Midnyte*~*~ 


	14. He's Back

A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! EXCEPT FOR PANSY'S SISTER! Don't sue me!!! Note the EMPTY bank account  
  
Rated: R for swearing, and discrimination against gays..and other stuff?  
  
HP/DM (Or DM/HP, whatever o.o)  
  
If you want to flame me, go ahead. I don't care anymore. *nods*  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
And any derogatory terms towards gays or any other minority are simply for the effect of the story. I myself am Bi, and so are almost all of my friends, so the terms are in no way the way I feel towards said minorities.  
  
And...to the chapter!!!!!!  
  
He's Back  
  
Draco's P.o.V.  
  
He was back. I was in his arms. He had been the one to come back to me. We had fallen asleep after a long night..many things had been said, and had happened. I..I was happy for the first time in months. Everything was right again. My attire wouldn't change though. I liked it far to much. It was so easy to scare first years now. Though..being a Malfoy, I could anyway.  
  
I moved my arm slightly and winced. The cuts I had made on my arm had re-opened. A month..hell even a day ago I wouldn't have cared, I would have wanted it to re-open. But now..now I wanted there to be no scars. I didn't want there to be proof that I had sunk to the suicidal level..but there it was. I pulled out of Harry's arms and walked to the bathroom. It was four in the morning, so it was pitch black until I turned the light on.  
  
I sighed, tracing the scars and cuts with my finger. The freshly opened ones stung, but I felt as though I deserved it. I looked at my reflection, black makeup smeared over my pale face, my gray eyes staring back at me, and I talked to my self. "He can't truely love you again. You've got scars all over your wrists. Who would want that...Oh Draco, what have you become..."  
  
"You've become my Dragon, that's what." Came a voice behind me.  
  
Harry stood there for a moment, watching me. Then he came up and put his arms around me, hugging me close. I melted in his arms, tilting my head back and resting it on his shoulder as he spoke.  
"Draco, I love you. It doesn't matter about the scars. It doesn't matter that you cut yourself. I still love you. I love you more than anything." He kissed my neck softly and smiled. "Just promise that you'll never cut again."  
  
I nodded, turning my head to kiss him. I pulled back and whispered "I promise..As long as you promise never to leave again."  
  
"I promise." He kissed me again, harder this time, but still gentle. He slowly ran his tongue over my bottom lip teasingly before pulling away. "C'mon, my beautiful dragon, lets go get an early breakfast from Dobby."  
  
I smiled, and turned to wash my face, and then repaint it. After I was painted, and dressed, Harry took my hand and led me to the kitchen. And the first full day of our re-started togetherness began...though I prayed to every god I had ever heard of that I would never lose him again.  
  
A/N: Aww...Drays so cute...I love him o.o ok, im done for now. I'll type as soon as a new chapter comes into mind. Love you all!  
  
~*~*Midnyte*~*~ 


	15. Perfect Well, not entirely perfect

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING..Except Derrek. And Bianca.  
  
Rated: R for swearing, and discrimination against gays..and other  
stuff?  
  
HP/DM  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
And any derogatory terms towards gays or any other minority are simply for the effect of the story. I myself am Bi, and so are almost all of my friends, so the terms are in no way the way I feel towards said minorities.  
  
Perfect. Well..Not Entirely perfect.  
  
Harry's P.o.V.  
  
Everything was back to normal. Well..almost everything. Draco and I were back together, though he had drastically changed his wardrobe and makeup. Only I got to see him bare of his new attire. And he still had the room that I was allowed in...though It had changed from nearly all silver to all dark colors. And we were together, but now there was Derrek. The threat to our relationship.  
  
I knew that no matter how much I told Derrek that I didn't like him like that, he would still try to get me. I honestly didnt see why, I mean,. I wasn't, and still aren't, that great. Granted I was the boy who lived, but I hadn't vanquished Voldemorte, had I?  
  
Draco was hugely worried that I would leave him, I could see it whenever I looked at him. Again, I couldn't see why he still loved me. I had hurt him more that anything, aside from his mother coming in and calling him a fag..and the howler he had received from his father...those moments even hurt me when I remembered them .  
  
He was sleeping on the bed at the moment. He had needed to be knocked out after what had happened. in Herbology that morning.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
We had been in Herbology after getting our early breakfast from the kitchens. We were again re-potting mandrakes, and once we were finally done, Professor Sprout let us do whatever. So Draco, Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting on the floor, just talking. I was keeping one eyes on Derrek, though I was listening to Dray. Derrek was saying something to a little girl, and pointing at me. I raised an eyebrow and went back to Dray's story of his summer.  
  
"..So I was completely changed. I had the entire mansion to myself as well, since Mother and Father are in Azkaban. There was no one to stop me from doing anything..." He looked towards me. "And no one to be there with me. I was so damn alone, so I did this." He displayed his scarred wrist.  
  
I sighed and hugged him as I took his wrist in my hand and kissed it. "I'm so sorry Dray..I don't know why I did it..I just couldn't take it anymore. I was sick of the ridiculing...I'm sorry..I love you..."  
  
Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes at us. Hermione laughed "Both of you stop. You love each other, you're back together, stop being sorry for the split up."  
  
Suddenly the little girl, not really so little, more like a first or second year came up to us. She blushed furiously, and nearly whispered. "Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
I nodded slowly, knowing that Derrek had been talking to her. "Yes, why do you ask?" I asked, leaning my head on Dray's shoulder.  
  
The girl smiled, and stopped being so shy. "I asked because my older brother told me to tell you that he loved the sex last night and wants to do it again sometime. And he also said that anytime you want to again tell him how much you hate your man-bitch and say how shitty of a lay he is, its fine with him."  
  
Dray moved away so quickly, I nearly fell over. He stood up, towering over the younger girl and growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "And Who, may I ask, is your brother?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened as she squeaked. "D.Derrek Talylorn!"  
  
Dray grabbed the girls robes and shoved her, and he would have sent her flying if Mione hadn't stopped her from falling. Draco stormed across the room over to Derrek, and I stood up, knowing that this wasn't going to be good. I followed him, and heard what he said.  
  
"Who the fuck are you to tell your SISTER to tell Harry that you enjoyed the sex last night? You fucking BASTARD, Harry was with me all night!" He then turned to me, and whispered, "Weren't you.."  
  
Derrek laughed, and winked at me while Dray had his back turned. "No he wasn't. Right after you fell asleep, he left, and came to me. We had the best sex ever too. He also told me how bad of a lay you were, etc."  
  
Dray wouldn't take it anymore. He lunged at Derrek and knocked him over. His fists flew, making contact with Derrek as often as he could.. Derrek of course fought back, and ended up giving Dray a black eye..though Dray definately broke Derrek's nose. I jumped at Draco and tried as hard as I could to pull him away, and eventually had to resort to yelling "Stupify" to knock him out.  
  
I stood, holding my dragon and glareing at Derrek. "How the hell could you lie like that. I was with Draco all god damned night. I will never leave him, so stop hurting him because you can't get your way. Find someone else to love. Find someone else to hurt. Dray doesn't need it. I balanced Dray carefully and kicked him in the stomach. As I walked off, I turned to Derrek to shoot one more glare. Right as I did, I saw his little sister give him a swift kick in the nads. I laughed as I carried Dray all the way back to his room.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I sighed, watching him sleep. Tears ran down his face while he dreamt, and I knew what he was thinking about. I gently brushed the hair off his face and ran my fingertips over his cheek before gently kissing him. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at me.  
  
"Harry...just go..I know you want Derrek..." He couldn't get any further, as the sobs overtook his body.  
  
I gently pulled him into my arms and whispered "I don't want him. I don't. I love YOU, not him." I held him like that for a while, and though of how I hated Derrek now. Before I would have kept him as a friend, but...not anymore.  
  
Suddenly the portrait hole opened. The little girl, Derrek's sister, crawled in. I looked up in shock..and Dray sat up quicker than he ever had.  
  
"What are YOU doing in here. How did you know my Password??" He growled again, his eyes narrow as a cheetahs.  
  
"Miss Hermione told me! I told her I had to talk to you both, and she told me where to find you!" The girl squeaked.  
  
I nudged Draco and let him know that it was ok. "Well, miss. What's your name?"  
  
"Tailii." She whispered.  
  
"Come here Tailii. Dray won't hurt you. It's ok." I smiled as she got up on the bed. "What year are you?"  
  
She smiled, "First, Mr. Potter. I'm sorry about my brother..he's mean. He'll do anything to get the one he wants...though he doesn't really want to hurt you..." She blushed..knowing that that wasn't going to be good enough. "I know I shouldn't have helped but..he'd tell mom Mom agrees that he should be with you..."  
  
I sighed and watched more tears fall down Draco's face. "Tailii, You can hang with Hermione, Ron, Dray and I, ok? And please, don't call me Mr. Potter. My name is Harry. Use it. If you ever need either Dray or I, we'll usually be here. Ron and Mione. The Gryffindor commons. Would it be ok if Dray and I had some time by ourselves for now?"  
  
She nodded, "Thank you..Harry. Draco..I'm sorry, Sir." She started out of the room before looking back and shooting a sympathetic glance at Dray. She crawled out and the portrait shut, leaving Dray and I to ourselves.  
  
Draco moved and sat in my lap, burying his head in the crook of my neck. I could feel the teats falling, and his makeup smearing on my red shirt. I gently rubbed his back and sighed. I knew now for certain that Derrek wouldn't leave us alone. I also knew that no matter what I wouldn't leave Draco. My dragon was the only thing that held my world together..And it was known to the world.  
  
"Harry...why do you stay with me..? I'm a freak..look at me. My makeup, my clothes, my scars.." He kept crying, though stopped talking.  
  
" I love you because you're my dragon. You're looks don't matter, though it's an added bonus that you're so incredibly sexy. I like your makeup, and your clothes. Your scars add to you. They remind me of my stupidity. I'll never leave you again...I promise." I kissed his forehead and sighed.  
  
I lay down and pulled him with me, holding him close to me. I quietly sang "Before the Dawn" By a muggle band Evanescence, as he slowly fell asleep again. I held him and kept singing until I myself fell asleep..knowing that I would forever be with my beautiful dragon, my Draco...  
  
Everything was perfect. Well...not entirely perfect.  
  
A/n: AH! Derrek's evil. Oh well. Tailii's not, she makes up for it. If you have any suggestions for me, please tell me.  
  
Luv Ya!  
  
~*~*Midnyte*~*~ 


	16. Planning

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING..Except Derrek. And Bianca. And Tailii  
  
Rated: R for swearing, and discrimination against gays..and other stuff?  
  
HP/DM  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
Planning Derrek's P.o.V.  
  
Well, granted my first plan hadn't worked. Draco trusted Harry enough to know that he wouldn't cheat. That was a setback. I knew I'd get him eventually though. I always got what I wanted. It comes with being the heir to my family name. It was funny. She would have done anything I asked. She always thought that I would share some of my inheritance with her. I got her to do the oddest things. She was my human house elf.  
  
And then she turned on me. She knew enough to go directly to Harry and Malfoy themselves. They forgave her and let her stay with them. Well, at least, hang out with them. She otherwise stayed with Hermione and Ginny. Harry's closest female friends. My plans seemed to be biting the dust. My allies were falling away.  
  
And then it came to me. If I ever wanted anything, I got it. Granted, This would be harder. I just had to eliminate the obstacle. The only obstacle to getting Harry..was Malfoy himself. I had to get rid of him. The only way to do that..would be to kill him. He and Harry trusted each other too much for me to do anything else. The only problem would be to get That spoiled dragon AWAY From the boy who lived Long enough..  
  
I decided then that I should wait for a while before actually carrying out my plan. After all, I had to think of a way to kill him. And I had to make them both think that I had given up. I didn't bother thinking of my sister at all. After all, she was simply a first year. And how old was I by now? A seventh year? She couldn't stand up to me.  
  
As the days went on, my plan evolved. After waiting long enough for Harry and Malfoy to think I had given up on Harry, I'd send Malfoy an owl. There will be a formal apology attatched, though I'd say that I should like to meet up with him in a remote area, alone. Mainly to further my apology. Harry wont follow him, I'll cast the imperious charm on him when I see him. He'll do my every command. I didn't care if it was an Unforgivable Curse. I had to get Harry, and no one would know it was me.  
  
Once Malfoy gets out, I'll feign an apology and tackle him. If he proves to be stronger than he seems and actually starts to beat me at fighting, I'll kill him. Avada Kedavra and all. Again, no one would know it was me. They'd all think that it was Voldemorte. Once Harry realized that his love was dead, he'd fall straight into my arms. My plan was flawless. Ok, it would be a lot better if I didn't have to kill anyone, but that dragon left me no choice. I had to.  
  
I waited along time for the right night to do the deed. A good few months at least. And then..The night of my murdering came.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! What's gonna happen? Derrek's so evil...but Yeah. O.o  
  
If you guys want to see the sex scene, its for chapter 13 ( I think...whenever Harry goes back to Dray) Its in my site: www. freewebs .com/ temporary_ pages/temporarystories. htm (minus the spaces). Yup.  
  
~*~*Midnyte*~*~ 


	17. Strange

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING..Except Derrek. And Bianca. And Tailii  
  
Rated: R for swearing, and discrimination against gays..and other stuff?  
  
HP/DM  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
Strange... Harry's P.o.V.  
  
So Tailii had joined our group. She was the sweetest little girl, despite her first impression of being..well..a bitch. She constantly apologized for saying the things she had though. She took after Ginny a lot, as well. It seemed as though Ginny was her mentor. Wherever one was, there was the other. Tailii..or Tai as she liked to be called, WAS a first year, but she picked up magic quickly. It seemed also that Gin had been teaching Tai to play quidditch. The girl could spot things almost as quickly as I myself could, and she was much more agile. Perhaps next year she cold try out for the team...  
  
Dray and I were constantly together, more so than we had been in the beginning, if possible. We stayed far from Derrek, knowing that he may try and do something to my dragon if we weren't careful. I stayed in Dray's room more often, to make sure that Derrek never found the password to the room. I lost a lot of sleep the first few weeks after what had gone on in the greenhouse..I had to make sure no one would harm my Draco..  
  
But then Derrek started acting strangely. He slowly stopped his advances towards me. My relief was immense, all though I was still wary. I didn't trust him at all. I knew that he was capable of, if necessary, hurting Dray more than telling him only that I had cheated. Granted I knew, as well as Dray did, that everything that came out of Derrek's mouth about me, or Dray, wasn't true.  
  
The weeks went by slowly at first, the initial fear was nearly too much for all of us. But gradually, time seemed to speed up. Derrek talked to me less and less. He stopped following me. He even stopped tormenting Draco. Tailii told us that he had written to their mother saying that he was giving up, and that it was impossible to get me to leave Dray. He was right, as well.  
  
Eventually, Derrek seemed to have broken all contact with all of us, including his sister. Time went back to its normal pace. The days flew by, it was approaching spring quickly. Then..the night came..that everything changed. Our group, our fears..and our lives changed drastically.  
  
A/n: I know, still in a cliffhanger. I'm writing as fast as I can, the ideas just keep coming for a couple more chapters before Derrek tries to go through with his plan. And I know, the chapters have shortened. But heck..I'm still writing dammit!! Comment with any questions ^^  
  
~*~*Midnyte*~*~ 


	18. What's He Gonna Do?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING..Except Derrek. And Bianca. And Tailii  
  
Rated: R for swearing, and discrimination against gays..and other stuff?  
  
HP/DM  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
What is He Going To Do? Tailii's P.o.V  
  
I liked hanging out with Harry and his friends. Ron was funny, and Hermione was soo smart. Draco..was sort of dark and scary, but he was nice after he realized that I wasn't hanging with Derrek anymore. Ginny was good at nearly everything.  
  
I hung out with Ginny the most. She taught me some spells she knew, that other first years wouldn't learn for a long time. And she taught me Quidditch. We had a team back in the US, but the UK was known for its teams. Gin said I was really good at it too. She trained me in every position so I would have a good chance at making the team next year. I had an old broom though..that made things hard. I had a CleanSweep... a CleanSweep 7 to be exact. It was Derrek's old one.  
  
Speaking of, Derrek was being weird. He dropped Harry completely. He never did anything to get him. He had even written to Mom saying that he was giving up. I had lived with my brother my entire life. I knew that he wouldn't let this go. He was planning something. I warned Harry, and the others right when I thought about it, and though they did listen, and watched him for a bit, they dismissed their worries. I really wished they hadn't...  
  
But as spring grew nearer, I knew that something was up. Derrek wrote more in the little book he had. I had once teased him, saying it was a diary, and he had yelled at me, saying it was just a book of thoughts, and only little girls had diarys. I hadn't gone near it since...but I knew that I had to eventually. His plans might be there.  
  
April rolled around. Draco received an owl, which he said was from my brother. He and Harry went of to Dray's room to read it, and they never told me what it said. I knew that then was the time to get the "book of thoughts" as Derrek put it.  
  
I snuck up to the boys dormitories as soon as everyone left. I found Derrek's bed with no problem at all. His was the only one that was perfectly straightened, and had his trunk still perfectly packed. It also helped that each bed had the boy who slept there's name carved into it. I rummaged throughout his things, making sure yto put everything back where it went afterwards. Finally, I checked under the pillow of the bed. Sure enough, there was the little leather book. I decided to wait until later that night to read it, considering if I waited in here much longer, I would be caught.  
  
And Later that night, After all the girls had fallen asleep, I sazt at the window seat of the large bay window, flipping through the book. As I got to the more recent dates, the messages started getting violent.  
  
"That bloody dragon wont keep me from my Harry." "Fuck the dragon! Harry is MINE Whether the stupid bastard likes it or not!" "That boy is going to kill himself once I'm through."  
  
It just kept getting worse. I shut the book, not wanting to read anymore. Something inside of me, however, made me open the book to the last filled in page. There, the worst message of all that I had read was written, And the date was That nights.  
  
April 14  
  
Tonight it happens. I have sent the owl, telling Draco to meet me in the north tower, the last abandoned one in the castle, at midnight. Midnight tonight, I will fight Draco Malfoy. And if the bastard proves to be stronger than I, and I am not able to kill him with my bare hands, I will use the avada kedavra curse. Simple death is the worst thing after all, no? I'm also not worried about anyone finding this. My dorm mates wont look for it. They know well enough to leave my shit alone. Well, I'm off. Dinner awaits,  
-Der  
  
I knew my eyes widened. Derrek was going to kill Draco. I looked around, but I knew that even with my proof, Hermione and Ginny would be too full of sleep to believe me. The only person who would believe me was..no one. I was a first year. They would think I was crying wolf. I looked at my watch..praying that I'd have enough time to get to Dray's room before he left. But I didn't. It was 11:50. It would take me too much time to get to the tower itself, let alone to the room and then the tower.  
  
I quickly rummaged through Ginny's trunk, in dead silence. I found her invisibility cloak and ran, no, flew to the tower. I knew that no matter how fast I ran, it would take me at least ten minutes, and by the time I had actually left, it had been 11:55. Of course, I didn't let thatget to me, I still ran faster than I ever had before in my entire life of 11 years.  
  
It took me longer than I expected to get to the tower. It was 12:10 when I reached the door. I opened it, surprisingly, it had been left unlocked. There were Derrek and Draco, fighting. Dray was proving to be stronger than my brother..and I knew what that meant. I dropped the cloak, and shoved my brothers book into my pocket.. I ran into the room..right as Derrek started to pull his wand out..  
  
A/n: AH! NEW CLIFFHANGER!! I know, I didnt go into the details on the fight...maybe I will in the next chapter. All depends on my mood. ^^ ok, I'm off. ~*~*Midnyte*~*~ 


	19. Holy Shit

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING..Except Derrek. And Bianca. And Tailii  
  
Rated: R for swearing, and discrimination against gays..and other stuff?  
  
HP/DM  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
Holy Shit... Draco's P.o.V.  
  
The owl I had gotten had been an apology,  
  
Draco, I am truly sorry about trying to split up you and Harry. I decided to lay off with him. Come to the North tower, alone, tonight at midnight so I can make my formal apology. -Derrek  
  
Figures I had believed him. The second I stepped in the door and closed it behind me, that bloody git was on top of me. He was trying to beat the living shit out of me. I let him think he was winning at first, at my own expense..that kid was strong. But I began to prove that I was stronger than him. I slowly started fighting back. I shoved him off of me, and stood up, both of us panting. I watched him closely, staring intently at his face, though I completely missed the movement of his arm.  
  
"I was stupid to trust you, Talylorn. Dead stupid." I whispered.  
  
"You're still stupid, Malfoy. You didn't leave him when you had the chance. I have to go to the most drastic of measures. Tell me, Draco. What is your greatest fear?" He responded, a smirk upon his lips.  
  
"Losing Harry. But you'll never make that happen. Harry Potter loves me. He doesn't love you. Why don't you get that?" I asked, my voice growing louder.  
  
"Ah, but I can make him love me. He may not leave you, but you will leave him."  
  
That was the last straw. I screamed, my voice loud in the dead of night. "I WILL NEVER LEAVE HIM!"  
  
That was when I noticed his wand. He had slowly been raising it, and with a wuick motion, he called out. "Ah, but you will, Draconis, you will. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
I saw the flash of green light that Harry had described to me long ago, but then something very short and quick knocked me over. I watched in horror as the green light from the spell hit the small figure. Since it was only silhouetted in the light, I couldn't tell who or what it was at first..but when the light died and my eyes readjusted, it was very apparent. The pigtail braids of the girl who had become one of the best friends of all of my group lay before me.  
  
"Tailii.." I whispered, tears falling from my eyes as I knelt down next to her body. I shook her a little, trying to wake her..but it was obvious that she was gone. Anger replaced my shock as I wiped the tears and smeared makeup from my face as I turned to Derrek. "You killed your own SISTER!"  
  
The words I yelled echoed through the tower. Derrek's eyes widened. "N-no! It's not Tailii!" He stuttered, running over. Once he recognized his younger sister, he let out a piercing scream, that could wake up the entire school. He cradled his sister to him, or at least tried to. I wouldn't let him take the child from my arms.  
  
Off in my quarters, Harry must have heard the scream. Within a few minutes he was standing in the doorway, his eyes wider than saucers. I could hear him whisper the younger girls name, recognizing her expression as being one who died of the unforgivable curse.  
  
"Draco..What..?" he whispered, coming closer and standing next to me.  
  
"Derrek tried to kill me..and She shoved me out of the way..She sacrificed herself to save me..." The tears fell again. I had been so..not necessarily mean, but I hadn't been all that nice to her. And yet she had saved me anyway.  
  
Harry looked up at Derrek, his green eyes narrow and full of hatred. "Obviously you never got it through your head that I love Draco. And not even killing him would make me love you. But instead, your own kin, your younger sister dies."  
  
Derrek shook violently, sobs wracking his body. He couldnt talk. He didn't even try. He knew what he had done, and he was deathly sorry. I would have proposed a deal, if he left the school forever, and never came near any of us, I wouldn't tell a soul what had happened. But at that moment, Dumbledore, awoken by Derrek's shrill scream, appeared in the doorway. His eyes held no sparkle, only dark disbelief. He had heard Harry's words.  
  
"Derrek Talylorn, You resort to killing when you reach something you cannot have? I could send you back to America, expel you from this school..But there are worse things. Let me see your wand." He waited for Derrek to hand over the wand. He held it in one hand as he touched the tip of it with his own wand. "Prior Incantato." He said.  
  
A thick, smoke-like figure emerged slowly from the wand. Little Tailii, stood up and glared at her brother. The figure looked at Harry and me for a moment before disappearing into thin air. Dumbledore looked at Derrek and promptly snapped his wand. I gasped..He was exceedingly angry.  
  
"Derrek, you are sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban for the murder of Tailii Talylorn. You will be transported there as soon as the train gets here."  
  
Derrek simply nodded. He looked at me and knelt down, "I'm so sorry Draco..I don't know what came over me.."  
  
I backed away, still holding the body of Tailii. Harry held me protectively, and I broke down again. I couldn't help it. If I hadn't have been so stupid..so bloody stupid..She would still be alive. She would be sleeping inside of her dormitories, along with Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Why hadn't I been a little smarter....  
  
A/N: AAAHH!! I killed her!!! Grah................ I hate doing that, but I type, and whatever happens happens. I'm letting it go the way it gets typed, whether I like it or not. It may be a bit before the next update..I'm short on Ideas. And I changed the "Forgive Me" Chapter..Volde's gone at the moment, aight? Just cuz I couldn't figure out how to add him in now. I may change it again..but blah. If you have any ideas for another chapter, tell me. (Mind you, the next one is going to be ginny, mainly finding out about Tai, and then her reactions to it. HOPEFULLY I wont have to kill someone else...And yes, for those strange people who like Derrek (why ya would I DON'T know..) He will have an appearance later on. Maybe. Lata people. ~*~*Midnyte*~*~ 


	20. Why? Why Did She Die?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING..Except Derrek. And Bianca. And Tailii..  
  
Rated: R for swearing, and discrimination against gays..and other stuff?  
  
HP/DM  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
Why Did She Have to Die? Ginny's P.o.V.  
  
It had been two thirty in the morning when McGonagall woke up Hermione and me. She told us that we had to hurry and get down to Dumbledore's office. Mione looked at me, wondering what was going on. I shrugged, wondering why Tailii hadn't been woken up. I got my school robe abd threw it over my pajamas, and looked towards Tai's bed. I realized then why Tailii hadn't been woken up. Her bed was empty.  
  
McGonagall led the pair of us down to the common room, and then went to get Ron. I thought that Derrek would be coming to, but when they came down, it ws only my older brother. The four of us walked down the long hallways of the school towards Dumbledore's. I was worried. If Tailii wasn't in bed, where was she? Why were we being led to see Dumbledore. Why weren't we getting Harry and Draco? If this is about Tailii, why wasn't Derrek coming?  
  
"Sugar Quill"  
  
I snapped out of it when my Professor said the password. The Gargoyle jumped aside and the door opened. We walked up the long, winding staircase up to the office. McGonagall opened the door, and I discovered why we hadn't gotten Derrek, Harry, or Draco. They were already there. Derrek was sobbing, and a stone-faced Harry was holding a shaken Draco. Draco was holding what seemed like a sleeping Tailii. I was temporarily relived. Maybe she just sleepwalked. ..But then why was Derrek crying?  
  
"Ah, Minerva. You brought them. Well done, being able to rouse them this early in the morning."  
  
I looked up. Dumbledore had come in. His eyes weren't sparkling, and his expression was somber. All my worry came right back to me.  
  
"Now, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley, I am sure the three of you are wondering why you have been woken up and rushed down here..." The headmaster was interrupted by Draco's shout.  
  
"Derrek killed Tailii!! He was trying kill me, But Tailii got in the way!!!!!" Dray started shaking again, holding the limp body of my 'Shadow.' I went over, leaving my shocked brother and his girlfriend standing where they were.  
  
"Well, Draco, I was going to break the news a bit more gently..But children, the words he has spoken are true. Derrek has been expelled, and depending on whether their parents press charges, or any of you press charges.."  
  
Draco looked up. "No. Don't bother sending him to Azkaban. No one..except the Voldemort and his followers, and true murderers deserve to be put there. Let him live in my home until I get there. Then we'll decide what to do with him."  
  
My eyes widened, tears filling them. My shadow..my best friend, was gone, and they weren't goig to send her killer away. I stared at Derrek, the anger boiling higher then I could help. I went over to him and slapped him as hard as I could across the face. "You FUCKING Bastard!!!!"  
  
I only saw the shocked look on his face for a second, before I ran from the room. I couldn't take it anymore..They were letting him leave the school, but not to Azkaban? Was Dray on crack? I tore through the school, and I somehow ended up in the south tower. The ghosts usually stayed there, but for now it was empty. I sat down and just cried. My mini-me...That's what Harry had started calling her...was gone...  
  
Eventually Dray came in. He usually stayed away from me, but there was a strange look in his eyes. He sat down next to me and gave me a hug. I instantly buried my face in his shoulder and cried until I couldn't anymore.  
  
"Gin.." He whispered.  
  
"Y-yeah D-draco..?" I responded, looking up into his warm grey eyes.  
  
He sighed, closed his eyes, and whispered, "Never go the route I did. I know Tai was your best friend..and your Mini-you..but don't go down the same route that I did. It doesn't do you any good." He opened his eyes. "Promise me, Ginny. Please."  
  
I nodded, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes. "I promise, Draco."  
  
He smiled, sensing that I wanted to be left alone for a bit. He got up after giving me a hug and headed towards the door. When he reached the wooden frame, he turned around and answered the question that I couldn't voice.  
  
"And I'm not on crack. He apologized. He didn't mean it. That is why I'm letting him live." and with that..he was gone.  
  
I knew what he had meant by not going down the route he had. He didn't want me to even contemplate suicide. I wouldn't, either. Granted I would never be the same..but I wouldn't take my own life. Not yet, anyway.  
  
A/n: Grah. I know, I was evil to kill Tailii. And perhaps even more evil to let Derrek live. But thats the way it's going along. So there.  
  
I DO need help with more chapters though. Any suggestions? Comment please ^^  
  
~*~*Midnyte*~*~ 


	21. The Way Things Change

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING..Except Derrek. And Bianca. And Tailii..  
  
Rated: R for swearing, and discrimination against gays..and other stuff?  
  
HP/DM  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
The way things Changed. Harry's P.o.V.  
  
Things changed a lot following Tailii's death. First off, the most obvious. Tailii was gone. We were all greatly effected by her death, Ginny most of all. She had always been the youngest of us, always being the one to learn, never the one to teach. And when Tai came along..there was Gin's new younger sister. Tai followed Gin everywhere. She was Gin's shadow. Some days, I swore there was a younger girl following Gin again...but when I looked twice, no one was there.  
  
The change was that there was no longer the threat of anyone breaking Dray and I up. Derrek was gone. Yes, more of the Gryffindors had decided to come out, including Seamus and Dean, but they were interested in each other. No one bothered my dragon and me.  
  
And then another change. We had only a month left before school ended. And that being our 7th year at Hogwarts, we wouldn't be returning. Tai's death seemed to have brought that harsh reality crashing down upon us. That major part of our lives, 7 long years...over. It was honestly scary.  
  
Other than that however, things were pretty much the same. Dray still wore all black, with of course his face painted in that same sexy way, and we still loved each other with all of our hearts. Ron and Mione were the same. Ginny...well she was still single, but she seemed to like it that way. There wasn't anyone she liked at the moment.  
  
That day, the month before our leaving the school, Dray and I were laying down in his room. He was in my arms, and was half asleep. I was watching him, his sexy makeup, and well...his sexy self, actually. I sighed before I started singing. I sang the same song I sung him a long time ago. "I knew I loved You." I sang until he fell asleep in my arms.  
  
As I watched him sleep, I remembered everything that we had been through together. The hatred we had started with. The hatred which slowly but surely turned into pure love. The secret visits to Erised. The realizations that we were both hopelessly in love with each other. The pain our coming out had caused, physical and mental. The hatred that had caused Dray to get this room. ..Our breakup, caused by my stupidity in not being able to handle the taunts. Seeing him, completely different, and lost. Getting back together. Derrek threatening us...Tai's death...and now, him sleeping soundly in my arms. I remembered all those moments clear as day...but I had no idea of his standpoint.  
  
Just as suddenly as I had thought that, I fell into this odd dream. It was almost as though I was inside of a pensieve. But..as soon as things started happening, I knew where I was. I was inside of Draco's memories. I saw him as a child, being beaten by his father.  
  
"YOU DO NOT LOSE TO ANYONE!" Lucius yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry father...." The child Dray whimpered.  
  
It then flashed forward. Dray was...tied down to a bed, being raped by his father. He was silently crying as his father abused him. I tried to stop him from hurting my Dray, but all I did was go right through them.  
  
Another flash, and Dray was taunting me, about..the dementors. I watched as after, he ran upstairs and threw himself on the bed, crying, whispering "Why...Why can't I tell him I love him..?"  
  
And again, it flashed. I relived all his memories, all of the same things that I remembered. But he..he had been beaten as a child, raped even. No wonder he had been so horrible. Gods, Now I understood. I knew why he was so lost. I knew why...And it made me hate his father even more. But I couldn't tell Draco I knew. Not yet.  
  
And just as suddenly as I had fallen into his memories..I was back out, and wide awake. He too was stirring. I watched as his eyes slowly opened, and tears filled them. I knew that he had dreamt all of those memories as I had watched them..But I couldn't tell him. I looked at the clock. Between all of my memories, and his, we had been there for well over three hours. I sighed and gently wiped away the tears that were falling down his face before singing him to sleep again...and I, after making sure he was safe, fell asleep with him held tightly in my arms.  
  
A/n: Aww....Poor Dray. Dear gods I'm damn evil. Ok, three questions: Do you want Tai to come back as a ghost? Should I wait till the graduation for the sex? And with the sex, should it be from Harry or Dray's P.o.V.? Answer in reviews or emails! ~*~*Midnyte*~*~ 


	22. Right before Graduation

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING..Except Derrek. And Bianca. And Tailii..  
  
Rated: R for swearing, and discrimination against gays..and other stuff?  
  
HP/DM  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!  
  
Graduation Night Draco's P.o.V.  
  
The month before graduation went by all too quickly. Harry and I didn't want to leave the school, which had been our home for seven long years...But the day had come. Our graduation was that night, and all of the seventh years were allowed to take everyone that they were friends with out of classes for the day. So thats exactly what we did.  
  
Gin was the only one of us that wasn't a seventh year. She was glad that so many people came to take her out of Snape's class. Snape, however, gave us the most dirty look. He'd changed his opinion of me when I told Dumbledore who'd beaten me that time. Of course, Bianca was his favorite student, and her expulsion caused him to be livid.  
  
The group of us sat on the ground next to the lake. Harry was leaning against a tree, and I was sitting between his legs and resting my head on his chest. Ron was in the same position as Harry, and Hermoine in the same as me. Gin was laying on her stomach in between the two trees. We were all laughing, and talking freely.  
  
"Dray..?" Harry whispered almost silently in my ear.  
  
"Yeah Harry?" I replied.  
  
"Look up, over the lake."  
  
I did as he asked. There, floating above the lake, watching us, was one of the ghosts. But it was too small to be one of ours. The smallest we had was Moaning Myrtle, and she was much bigger than this small ghost. The figure drifted closer, and I saw the unmistakable pigtail braids and that innocent yet mischievous smile. I started to call out, but Harry shushed me, and gently tapped Gin.  
  
She turned and followed Harry's pointed finger to the ghost. I watched as her eyes lit up and listened to her jubilant cry.  
  
"TAILII!!!!" As she yelled, the ghost sped up her speed, and we  
smiled. It was Tailii's ghost. But she was a bit more solid than any  
other ghost we'd ever seen. The smokey figure threw its small arms  
around Ginny and giggled.  
  
"Hiya Gin! Hiya Guys!!" She laughed.  
  
Ginny just stood, shocked. It took her a minute before she yelled "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG IN COMING BACK!?!?!"  
  
Tai looked ashamed before she responded. "I was waiting to see if you missed me." She then turned her gaze to me. "You didn't kill him...Why? He hurt you so badly...and he tried to kill you...."  
  
I looked right into her eyes and responded. "Because, Tai. The simple reason that he apologized. He cried when you died. I let him get expelled, that was bad enough. But he shall be the one who takes Dobby's place as servant in my house. You know that my parents are no longer there. So..it is up to me to decide what goes on."  
  
She nodded, completely understanding. She tugged Gins sleeve and the two of them ran of. Well..one ran and one floated. Ron and Hermione left as well, taking advantage of the fact that Harry and I had given them their own room in my quarters. Harry and I were completely alone. No one else had come to this part of the grounds.  
  
"Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah Dray?"  
  
"What's going to happen to us after tonight?"  
  
"Whatcha mean?"  
  
"I mean what's gonna happen to us. We're graduating tonight. We aren't gonna....You wont leave again, will you?" I quickly blinked back the tears that were forming in my eyes.  
  
He looked down at me, and I looked up at him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Draco, I will never leave you. I love you more than words can ever stay. We will never be separated again, I promise you." He smiled, brushing the tears that I hadn't managed to get away, and kissed me.  
  
I kissed him back, smiling as he ran his tongue over my lower lip, asking for entrance. I let him in without a second thought, and immediately tangled my tongue with his. He moaned quietly, and I changed my tactics. Very gently, I pulled my tongue away and began sucking on his. I smiled as he started to breathe heavier, and my grin widened as I pulled away.  
  
"Hey..! That's not Fair Dray!" He whined.  
  
I laughed, hugging him tightly, "I know. But we can't have you getting all hot and bothered before we graduate. After, well, that's a completely different story..."  
He looked at his watch as he hugged me back, and jumped up. "Holy shit! Dray! Graduation starts in less than an hour!!!!!"  
  
My eyes went wide, and I sprung up. The two of us ran, all the way to my room to get changed for the night where our lives would again change...  
  
A/n: Holy crap, I'm so sorry guys! I've had the worst writers block, and then I started dating someone, and then I went on vacation...and in the process COMPLETELY forgot about my fic!! I'm SOOO Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now, The POV for the sex is gonna be harry's, but who's doing who????? o.o  
  
Love ya!  
  
.:Midnyte:. 


	23. Graduation, and the night after

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING..Except Derrek. And Bianca. And Tailii....and the plot...and storyline..and and i think thats it. o.0;;;  
  
Rated: R for swearing, and discrimination against gays..and other stuff?  
  
HP/DM  
  
Thanks to: My faithful reviewers  
  
And if you have any questions, review and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter!

A/n: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa......I havent updated in forever, I am SO sorry! I've just been soo busy, and stuff. I was just talking to my boyfriend about how I used to write fics all the time, and I realized that I havent finished this one o.o;;;

So...onto the story! O.o;;;

* * *

Graduation

Harry's P.O.V.

And so, here we were. Graduation night. Standing in the great hall infront of millions of people (or so it seemed). Tai's ghost was sitting next to Gin in the front row, and Dray and I were standing next to each other. We wore the robes of our respective houses, Gryffindor's red, and Slytherin's green. We held each others hands tightly, hidden from the world, yes. But tonight...tonight we had decided we would let the world know that there was no rivalry between the famous enemies, Harry James Potter and Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

We listened as McGonagall ran through the names, starting from Hannah Abbot, and going down the list alphabetically. At Hermione's name she paused.

"Hermione Granger, receiver of every award known to wizarding, and possibly one day, professor here at Hogwarts! And graduating at her side, Ronald Weasly!"

I clapped and whistled with all my might as my two best friends stood together, taking their magical diplomas, bowing to the 'audience,' and walking off to the side of the hall, hand in hand. I then listened for my own name, and Draco's. I also scanned the crowed, looking for our families. There was of course no sign of the Dursleys, and none of the Malfoy's either...but that didnt surprise me. Then, I heard the names.

"Draco Malfoy, mischievous, and intelligent beyond his own belief. And graduating at his side, Our own Harry Potter, defeater of Vo–You Know Who, and the best quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen!"

We walked up, hand in hand, and received our diplomas. We could hear the shocked whispers as people saw our hands. But then Draco did something we hadn't planned. He seized my hands and spun me around, and kissed me. I kissed him back of course, as soon as I regained composure. I could hear the screams of shock, disgust, and some, even happiness. We separated regretfully and walked to the side of the hall to join Ron and Hermione.

The list went on and on, some graduating with others, some graduating alone. Not many people were paying attention to the ceremony anymore, however. Their eyes were glued to Draco and I. But none of them knew..none knew what I had in store for that night. Not even my dragon knew.

Finally the ceremony ended, and the graduation party commenced. A few hours of dancing, and just talking as free, of aged wizards and witches, and I was ready to slink off. I whispered to Dray as we danced.

"Come on...lets go back to our room..."

He tilted his head, but he did comply with my wishes. We slipped off, all the way back to our rooms. Tonight was our last night in Hogwarts, as students anyway, and I wanted to be sure that Dray never forgot it.

As we entered the room, I heard Dray gasp audibly. I had decorated the rooms with candles, and had lit incense. Vanilla, to be exact, Draco's favorite scent.

"What are you planning, Harry?"

"Hmm...What do you think?" I whispered, kissing his neck softly.

He grinned as I quickly undid the buttons to our robes, smiling at how underclad we were. Just muscle shirts and our boxers. I moved back over to him and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the sculpted torso of my Dragon. He was so perfect, not one flaw. His cheeks tinted red when he noticed that I was staring, and he quickly pulled my own shirt over my head.

I shivered as the cold air hit my bare skin, but I just closed my eyes and kissed him, hard as I could, with as much passion as I had for him. Mind you, that is a lot of passion. We both moaned into the kiss and I steered him towards the bed, laying him down upon it. I straddled him, and slid down, pulling his boxers down, revealing all of him to me. I smiled, he was pure perfection. I gently wrapped my fingers around him, stroking him slowly. He moaned quietly, arching his back up as his hands reached to my boxers, tugging at them.

I scooted forward, helping him remove my boxors as he moaned again. "Harry...no...just take me...I want to be yours..."

That surprised me. Still, I nodded, taking my wand and whispering "accio" I squeezed a little lubricant onto my fingers pulled him up, into my lap. I gently slid a finger into him, and then a second, gently stretching the small ring of muscle. Dray clung to me, burying his face in my neck. I stopped, but he shook his head.

"Keep going..." He whispered.

I nodded again, kissing his neck as I continued stretching him. I slid my fingers deeper, brushing against his prostate, and feeling him jump in my arms as he moaned. I could hardly stand to be so patient, but I didn't want to rush. I slid another finger into him, still stretching.

Finally, I really couldn't be as patient. I whispered. "You ready, My dragon?"

He nodded, and kissed me, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I rubbed lubricant onto my already hard length, and gently sucked on his tongue. I gently pushed myself into him, waiting a bit before continuing. I could tell that he was trying not to cry out, so I moved as carefully as possible. I pushed myself all the way inside of him, waiting a bit longer, letting him get used to me.

"Please Harry...Don't stop...make me yours..." Dray whispered as he started to move up and down on me.

My head tilted back as I moaned, pushing into him, and pulling back out. I continued to thrust into him slowly at first, but growing in speed and strength. He tipped his own head back, long, silvery hair falling back as he moaned, quietly, yes, but the passion in that moan caused my actions to speed up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. I slid one hand forward and took him in my hand, rubbing the length of him as I slid my tongue into his mouth.

He slowly sucked on my tongue as he had done outside before graduation, elicting a moan from both of us as I moved, thrusting in and out of him, and rubbing his length. His hands wandered as our passion grew higher and higher until neither of us could stand it anymore. We released ourselves, him onto our chests and stomachs, and me, deep inside of him. Our names were painted on each others lips as we came, panting.

I kissed him again, turning him so that I was still inside of him, but he was facing the other way. I lay us down, holding him close against myself. I didn't want to let him go. I wanted him to stay in my arms forever, just like this. I reached down and pulled the blanket over us, covering our nudity. We were both drifting off to sleep as I heard his quiet, tired voice whisper my name.

"Harry..?"

"Yes, my dragon?" I whispered back.

"I love you...always...more than you could ever know..."

"I love you too, Draco. You're my everything. I won't ever let you go.

There was no response. He had closed his eyes and fallen asleep. I gently kissed the back of his head, and joined him in the land where there is no sadness...only the joy of dreams.

* * *

A/n: Heh, talk about sappy....but there you have it folks, the sex. I know, its kinda one sided, but y'know, I kinda like it. That's the most intimate sex scene I have ever written. I may eventually revise it, y'know, when I stop being Lazy? Heh...like that's gonna happen o.o;;;

Anyway, comment if you like, don't like...just no flameage. sniffle Please?


End file.
